El Placer del Dolor
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Pero algo puede cambiar en ti. Cuando todo lo que te protegía no está a tu alcance; cuando tu peor enemigo es tu mayor seguridad. Cuando tienes miedo de todo, menos él. Ahí es cuando el mayor cambio se produce. Es cuando te das cuenta de que en tu interior algo es diferente; que cambiaste, que ya no eres quien eras. Es cuando el mayor dolor te produce el más inconmensurable placer
1. I: La captura

**_Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowing._**

**_Nota de autora al final. Beta: ILSly._**

* * *

**_El placer del dolor._**

**__Capítulo 1:**

Podía sentir el miedo, el terror, correr por sus venas.

Las palabras llegaban distorsionadas a sus oídos, el dolor físico era insoportable; le embotaba los sentidos y su cerebro no quería escuchar, se esforzaba por no escuchar.

Sentía pavor de oír la palabra que haría a su cuerpo retorcerse en dolor, la palabra que evocaría la maldición de la que tanto había escuchado hablar, esa que era temida por todos; salir de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange. La bruja con el mayor talento innato para maldecir.

Sentía miedo de que un nuevo Crucio resonara en la sala.

Su cuerpo tirado en el centro estaba hecho un ovillo y demostraba debilidad, tal como debía ser ante los sangre pura, ante sus superiores. Cada uno de sus músculos estaban agarrotados, aún temblaba producto de los impactos de maldiciones anteriores, miles de cuchillas parecían atravesarla. Sabía que sus amigos también se encontraban en la mansión, apresados en los calabozos seguramente.

En ese mismo instante su vida no le importaba, su único objetivo era ganar tiempo, un presentimiento le decía que la ayuda llegaría, que sólo debía ganar tiempo, para que; de esa manera Harry Potter pudiera salir de allí con vida. Y la mejor manera para lograrlo era ofrecerse como señuelo.

Cada respuesta que daba era por acción automática, no pensaba, solo actuaba, contando con poco tiempo, éste apremiaba. Solo esperaba que la ayuda llegara rápido, no sabía cuanto mas podía aguantar, el dolor era insoportable.

Trató de enfocar su vista en algún lugar de la sala, pero desde su posición en el piso era un trabajo complicado, llegaba a distinguir a Greyback a un costado, esperando impaciente para poder lanzarse sobre ella. Su atacante; Bellatrix, se encontraba al frente mostrando un aire sádico e imponente, serena y agitada. Al otro costado se encontraba la señora Malfoy, Narcisa, altiva a pesar de que la situación no le agradase. A la izquierda de la mayor de las hermanas Black, Lucius Malfoy miraba con desdén a la impura que estaba en suelo, mientras que a la derecha las orbes grises de Draco brillaban con fiereza, pero sin que se pudiera identificar el verdadero motivo de tal brillo.

Hermione se quedó mirando esos ojos; aunque fuera por última vez. Si iba a dar la vida por sus amigos, por lo menos, vería esos ojos color plata, disfrutaría de deleitarse con ellos en ese mismo momento, saciaría la sed que desde el colegio estaba instalada en su ser. Seis años mirándolo en secreto, seis años de suspirar por él, a pesar de los insultos y las peleas, seis años de guardar esa atracción en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando el peso de la mirada del príncipe de Slytherin recayó en su persona. Una perversa sonrisa surco el rostro del primogénito de los Malfoy, una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, nuevamente el temor comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Quedó paralizada al escuchar las palabras del blondo.

- No conseguirás nada de la sangre sucia, tía.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretendes entonces, Draco?- contesto la mortífaga sin despegar la vista de su prisionera.

-Encárgate de Potter y del pobretón, déjamela a mí, usaré mis métodos.

Podría recordar muchas cosas de ese momento, pero sería una blasfemia no recordar el brillo lujurioso que las orbes del chico presentaban, sería una infamia el olvidar la sonrisa y la mirada libidinosa de Lucius Malfoy en esos momentos. No se podría pasar por alto la sonrisa orgullosa que surcaba el rostro de Bellatrix, y eso, eso fue lo que realmente la atemorizó.

* * *

Veía el cuerpo de la impura retorcerse y gritar en el piso, a causa del dolor que le provocaban los repetidos Cruciatus que impactaban en su ser. Se podía notar como la respiración era trabajosa, como sus músculos estaban agarrotados, pero aún así no hablaba, aún así se mantenía firme en sus ideales. No traicionaba a sus amigos, a su causa. Mentía y ofrecía su vida por protegerlos…

En el colegio nunca se había detenido a mirarla, ella era una impura, escoria, no merecía su atención. Pero verla ahí, en el suelo de su casa, siendo torturada, con una entereza difícil de creer, eso, sí que le llamó la atención. Entonces no pudo evitar mirarla, no pudo negar que era toda una mujer, no pudo pasar por alto el que ya no era la niña mandona y mojigata que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Casi podía oler el miedo de la chica, lo notaba en sus ojos, el color miel que usualmente brillaba en una mezcla de valentía y conocimiento se encontraba opacado. Aún brillaban, sí, pero se podía palpar en el aire que era por temor…

Verla débil, desprotegida y sin sus amigos, podría ser considerada por Draco como una parte de su venganza, venganza por todos los años de humillaciones y desprecios, venganza por el puñetazo que le dio en tercero, venganza por mandar a su padre a Azkaban. Pero esto solo era una parte, una mínima parte de su plan, le haría pagar cada uno de sus desprecios. Con creces.

La venganza es un plato que se crea caliente, pero que se saborea en frío. Y él, lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Su mente trabaja a mil por hora; casi podía sentir a su cerebro funcionar, buscando y seleccionando un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para que esa niñata impura suplicara su muerte y rogara que todo acabase. Entonces fue cuando notó el peso de una mirada sobre sí mismo, sintió ganas de reír sin parar cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo miraba. La sangre sucia se encontraba mirándolo desde el suelo, casi con placer.

Draco no pudo evitar que una perversa sonrisa surcara su rostro, sin saberlo, la misma impura acababa de darle una venganza perfecta, una que la haría sufrir como nunca, una que dejaría a su alma corrompida por siempre.

-No conseguirás nada de la sangre sucia, tía.- dijo con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de la joven.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretendes entonces, Draco?- contesto la mortífaga.

-Encárgate de Potter y del pobretón, déjamela a mí, usaré mis métodos.

Un enorme placer le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver como la chica parecía encogerse mas en su lugar, luego pudo percibir la sonrisa y mirada de su padre, quien seguramente querría participar de su plan y él; por supuesto, no se lo negaría. Lo que mas orgulloso de sí mismo lo dejó, fue la sonrisa orgullosa que adornaba el rostro de su tía, seguro de que tenía toda la aprobación necesaria para llevar a cabo su plan.

Aunque primero no le quitaría a su querida tía el disfrutar un poco más de su nuevo juguete, de la reciente adquisición de la amiguita de Potter.

No se negaría a sí mismo el escuchar sus gritos una última vez.

* * *

Estaba aterrada, sentía su corazón golpear contra sus huesos, casi como si quisiera salirse de su cuerpo.

Olía el peligro acechándola sin darle escapatoria.

¿Qué métodos podría utilizar Malfoy? ¿Cuáles? ¿Por qué Bellatrix Lestrange sonreía tan orgullosa? Miles de preguntas golpeaban su cabeza. Si antes se había esforzado por no escuchar, ahora deseaba fervientemente no pensar, no imaginar.

Las ideas surcaban su mente, era consiente de que Draco Malfoy la odiaba, de que querría humillarla y lastimarla lo mas que se pudiera, que cumpliría una venganza muda que tenía contra ella.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas, presa del miedo, sin fuerzas para más. Le costaba trabajo respirar, podría asegurar que tenía al menos un par de costillas rotas, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por permanecer tanto tiempo en el piso duro y frío de aquel lugar, ya no quería mas. A pesar de que luchaba interiormente contra sí misma, empezaba a desear que todo acabara, que el dolor terminara, que los Cruciatus no golpearan mas en su cuerpo. Ya no tenía sentido seguir viva si el dolor continuaba.

La mente comenzaba a fallarle, estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que la mantenía unida a la cruel realidad. Los párpados le pesaban, el dolor menguaba poco a poco, y de la misma manera en la que el dolor desaparecía sus sentidos perdían fuerza, ya casi no distinguía las palabras, mucho menos las voces. Pero esa palabra no la olvidaría nunca, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte.

-¡Crucio!- El grito de Draco Malfoy resonó en toda la estancia, de la misma manera que el suyo propio.

-¡AAAHHH!- Luego de eso, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

-¿Qué pretendes hacer para que hable, Draco?- pregunto Lucius a su hijo.

-Mi único objetivo es vengarme, padre. Hacer que pague por todo lo que hizo, nada más.- dijo el ojigris.

-Entiendo, cuentas con mi apoyo, pero como ya sabrás yo también he de intervenir en tu venganza.

-No tengo problema con eso. Cuanto más sufra esa maldita, mas disfrutaré de mi plan.

Padre e hijo se encontraban platicando en el despacho principal de la casa, el mayor de los Malfoy había pedido hablar con su primogénito al no entender la actitud del chico.

Luego de maldecir a la impura, Draco, dio la orden de trasladarla a una de las habitaciones de los pisos superiores, hecho que desconcertó a casi todos los presentes en el lugar.

Ningún prisionero iba a esas habitaciones, hecho que fue remarcado fervientemente por Bellatrix, pero el heredero de los Malfoy había hecho oídos sordos a cada petición, después, para que todos quedaran conformes, se dispuso a aclarar que solo la trasladaba a un cuarto decente para llevar a cabo su plan. Aunque para muchos esa simple exclusa basto como pretexto, para Lucius, su padre, no fue así. Pidió hablar con él en su despacho y allí estaban.

Ahora un poco más satisfecho, el mayor de ambos rubios, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

-Creo, querido hijo, que es hora de que me dejes encargarme de la mosquita muerta de Granger.- A su hijo solo le alcanzó con mirarlo unos momentos, para saber que su padre sabría que hacer.

-No quiero que la lastimen físicamente, no aún. De momento solo quiero lastimarle el alma.- El gris de sus ojos se oscureció debido al odio que lo carcomía por dentro.- No quiero ver magulladuras en su piel, padre.

Con un gesto de cabeza, el hombre asintió, dando a entender que había comprendido. Dando media vuelta, haciendo ondear su capa, se dirigió a las habitaciones de los pisos superiores, mas específicamente a la habitación donde se encontraba la amiguita de Potter. Tal como Draco deseaba, no le dejaría marcas en ningún otro lugar que no fuera su alma.

* * *

La superficie suave en la que se encontraba acostada la desconcertó, lo último que recordaba era el dolor más grande que jamás pudo haber sentido, mayor incluso que el proporcionado por los Crucio de la mortífaga más famosa. No le quedaba duda del odio visceral que el joven mortífago sentía hacia ella, y por eso la confundía tanto sentir una superficie suave y mullida soportando su peso.

Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, temerosa de abrirlos. No sabía con que se podía encontrar esta vez, poco a poco decidió sacar el valor Gryffindor que supuestamente corría por sus venas abriendo un ojos primero y luego el otro.

El lugar en donde se encontraba descansando era una habitación prolijamente ordenada, con finas cortinas de seda color esmeralda, muebles antiquísimos de roble, pertenecientes probablemente a generaciones anteriores, un escritorio color caoba y sobre una de las paredes, una biblioteca enorme. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro de forma automática, era como si el lugar hubiera sido arreglado especialmente para ella –lo que Hermione no sabía era que, efectivamente, el lugar estaba predestinado para ella-. El temor comenzaba a desaparecer cuando de improvisto la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entro, con su andar soberbio y elegante, Lucius Malfoy.

La sonrisa en el rostro del mago logro borrar la poca confianza que había conseguido reunir. Nuevamente el miedo se instaló en su conciencia, segura ahora sí, de que no saldría con vida de aquel lugar.

* * *

_Bienvenidos tod s a una nueva historia... Un long fic que ya tengo comenzado, que ya tiene beta y algunos capis avanzados ^_^ Me va a costar. Mucho, lo sé, trataré muchas cosas que solo he leído. Pero aún así me arriesgo. He de avisar que tengo tres proyectos anteriores a terminar, así que imaginen lo que puedo demorar, desde ya pido disculpas._

_Como dice es un Dramione, como notan comienza en la captura del trío dorado en la mansión Malfoy, y desde ahí se modifican algunas cosas. Ignoren el epílogo. Ah, y a vista de como esta FFtion con el tema de los rating, colgaré este fic en su blog también. Que se los pasaré luego. Espero que este long fic sea de su agrado._

_Un beso, Ceci._

_P/D: Dedicatorias en el capi que viene._


	2. II: Bienvenida al infierno, Granger

**Disclaimer: **_Personajes de JK Rowling._

**Beta:** _ILSly._

* * *

El placer del dolor…

Capitulo 2: Bienvenida al infierno, Granger.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación de la tela suave y sedosa cubriendo su cuerpo, ni tampoco a sentir la superficie mullida del colchón que soportaba su peso. Pero no se quejaba, de hecho, ni siquiera hablaba, pese a ser tratada de forma medianamente humana, Hermione seguía sintiendo temor de estar allí.

En el tiempo que llevaba prisionera había aprendido que era mejor callar y dejarse hacer. Los Malfoy la odiaban y buscarían cualquier excusa para lastimarla. Si bien la única vez que sintió el peso de una maldición imperdonable fue cuando la capturaron, sabía que un falso movimiento podría dejarla a merced de nuevas torturas.

Cada mañana, tarde y noche continuas batallas se libraban en su mente, unas en la que poco a poco iba fracasando. A todas horas se repetía inconscientemente que Harry y Ron podrían ayudarla, que la buscarían y la sacarían de ese horrible lugar. Ellos no la dejarían sola en ese horror, Hermione se obligaba a recordarse que sus amigos la rescatarían.

Sus captores le permitían andar a sus anchas por el lugar, mas específicamente en ese piso de la enorme mansión. Podía bajar a la cocina si era escoltada por algún mortífago sediento de venganza, la mayor parte de las veces su escolta era Blaise Zabini.

Hermione, sin embargo, prefería ser escoltada por el mismo Voldemort antes que tener que pasar tiempo cerca de ese moreno de ojos verdes que, sin disimulo alguno le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada, ella escogía ser torturada por Draco Malfoy mil veces, antes que percibir la respiración agitada y las manos inquietas del moreno Slytherin sobre su cuerpo.

La casa era grande, con enormes ventanales y una cocina que de tamaño no le envidiaba nada a la torre de Gryffindor entera. Los muebles eran todos de ébano, caoba y roble haciendo que por cada lugar que pasara la opulencia fuera aberrantemente gritada. Ella solía comer en platos de baja calidad, pero podía observar hermosas piezas de cristalería y cubiertos de refinada plata. Sin contar la infinidad de elfos domésticos que populaban de un lado a otro. Llevando toallas, cocinando exquisitos platos que eran el sueño de mucha gente en todo el mundo, e incluso para los otros prisioneros que de seguro estaban en los calabozos.

Podría decirse que estaba prisionera en una jaula de oro.

El tiempo allí ya la estaba enloqueciendo; Hermione no sabe ya cuantas lágrimas ha derramado, ni cuantas noches ha deseado su muerte, así como la de Lucius Malfoy.

¡Maldito ególatra desquiciado! El recuerdo de la primera noche en la que los ojos color mercurio miraron su cuerpo con morboso placer no deja nunca de estar presente en su cabeza, haciendo que se sienta sucia, impura, ultrajada…

* * *

_Lucius Malfoy se dirigía, con paso solemne y seguro, hacia la habitación designada y elegida por Draco, para la sangre sucia amiguita de Potter._

_No había necesitado más que mirar a su hijo para saber cuáles eran los planes que tenía con ella. Quería venganza, al igual que él, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Esa niñata se merecía sufrir, pagar por todo lo que había causado; pagar por su tiempo en Azkaban, por humillar a un Malfoy como ella lo había hecho. No necesitaba más motivos, con esos le alcanzaban lo suficiente como para lastimarla._

_Las indicaciones de su primogénito fueron claras, no quería herirla físicamente; y él no lo haría. La sometería a la tortura psicológica, eso sería suficiente. Ni siquiera la tocaría, solo de pensarlo le daba asco; no, esa impura no merecía tocarlo, nunca tendría ese privilegio._

_Lucius entra en el cuarto sin llamar, no tiene por qué hacerlo, esa es su casa y no debe pedir permiso. Así como tampoco debe tratarla como persona, ella es una prisionera y será tratada como tal, incluso peor. Una sonrisa autosuficiente adorna su rostro al mirarla, con el cabello alborotado, las ropas hechas harapos mostrando parte de su cuerpo, la cara magullada. Está temblando, mirándolo con el temor pintado en sus pupilas sin poder contener los espasmos que la recorren._

_-Veo que has despertado.- dice arrastrando las palabras, acercándose un paso a ella, sonriendo cuando la ve retroceder._

_Hermione siente que la poca confianza reunida desaparece de sopetón, ya no se siente tan valiente como otras veces, esta desprotegida en la casa de un mortífago sin saber de sus amigos, sin saber que sucedió y que sucederá. Nota la mirada de ese hombre posada en sí misma y por primera vez en su vida no puede evitar sentirse como un insecto, pequeño e indefenso, tratando de escapar de una ave de rapiña._

_Le escucha pronunciar unas palabras sobre que ha despertado, y lo ve acercarse un paso. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, retrocede. Pero antes debe saber como se encuentran sus amigos, debe usar su valentía y dejar de lado sus temores, hacerle frente y erguirse orgullosa pese a su situación._

_-Mis amigos me sacaran de aquí.- pronuncia con mayor seguridad de la que siente, aunque agradece que no le haya fallado la voz. Los ojos de Malfoy brillan peligrosamente._

_-¡Tus amigos no te encontrarán!- exclama con furia. Luego sonríe maliciosamente, ha encontrado el contraataque perfecto.- Aunque me moleste decirlo, impura, tus amigos ya han escapado de aquí… Y como veras, no te han rescatado. Quizás no te necesiten, quizá no quieran tener tan indeseada compañía.- con cada palabra los ojos marrones de la Gryffindor se iban cristalizando, producto de las lágrimas acumuladas.- ¡Oh! Pero no te sientas mal, no es eso lo que quiero._

_Lucius Malfoy no evita su sonrisa orgullosa al notar como con cada palabra la seguridad de su prisionera parece perder fuerza. _

_Pero pronto se aburre, él no busca hacerla sentirse miserable, al menos no desde tan temprano, él desea una batalla verbal, poder ver como poco a poco, Hermione Granger, pierde la cordura._

_-Volverán, lo harán.- pronuncia ella, con voz temblorosa y varias lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. La declaración del mortífago la había impactado y dolido, pero procuró recordarse cual era su objetivo… ganar tiempo y salvar a Harry Potter, sin importar el precio a pagar._

_-No he venido aquí para eso, asquerosa sangre sucia.- pronuncia él. La recorre con la mirada, y; al igual que su hijo, no pudo evitar reconocer interiormente que se había convertido en una mujer. Observa su aspecto y decide que ya que ocupa una habitación decente, debe estar verse apropiadamente y presentable.- La puerta que está a la derecha es un baño, has un favor y límpiate, si vas a estar bajo este techo, tendrás que vestir de una forma presentable, mandaré a los elfos domésticos con algo de ropa. Y que no se te ocurra pasar por alto mis órdenes.- Luego de eso, sale del lugar dando media vuelta sin mirar atrás._

* * *

Aunque Malfoy no la haya tocado nunca en el tiempo que lleva allí dentro, la hace sentir inferior y eso la molesta. No puede soportar la sensación de que estén despreciándole continuamente, ni menos el que logre hacerla pensar de esa manera. Porque sí, ella no puede evitar pensar en que tienen razón, en que ella es inferior.

No puede, tampoco, dejar de estremecerse cada vez que sus ojos color mercurio parecen perforarla, lo ha intentado, pero simplemente es como si su fuerza y valentía desaparecieran sin dejar rastro. Y eso solo logra molestarla más.

Aunque puede que la repentina desaparición de su principal captor, Draco Malfoy, la afecte más de lo que debe. Incluso más que la tortura psicológica a la que está sometida por Lucius.

Porque desde que está encerrada, solo vio a Malfoy aquella vez en la que Bellatrix la torturaba. La única vez que se topo con el hurón fue cuando él mismo mandó a que la llevaran a ese lugar, luego de eso no supo más. Y teme que eso empeore su situación, es mejor tener al enemigo cerca. Ella no quiere perder a Draco de vista porque eso significa no saber qué puede ocurrirle en la mañana.

Pronto se lleva una gran sorpresa, ha salido hasta la cocina, acompañada de Zabini, como es costumbre. Camina sumida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos; así no nota hacia donde es conducida, ella simplemente se deja guiar, tampoco siente cuando el moreno detiene su andar frente a una gran puerta doble. Solo percibe esos detalles cuando una voz, por demás conocida para ella, pronuncia:

-Bienvenida al infierno, Granger.

* * *

_Hola! Bien, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo. Aunque quiero decirles que NO se acostumbren a que actualice así de rápido U_U. En fin, quiero agradecerles a: ILSly, Serena Princesita Hale, Veronika-BlackHeart, Oschii y Crispy Sweet Rice por sus reviews. _

_Además este fic está dedicado a mi hermana, que fue la que me dio la lata hasta que lo publiqué. Es muy insistente, así que sister, te lo dedico. Y Feliz Cumpleaños, no se si verás el capi hoy o mañana xD._

_Besitos!_

_Ceci._


	3. III: Prisionera

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling.**_

_**Beta: ILSly.**_

* * *

**El placer del dolor**

**Capitulo3: Prisionera.**

Allí, parado frente a ella, se erguía en pose orgullosa y altiva su captor, Draco Malfoy: Su verdugo. Porque Hermione sabe, durante todo el tiempo que lleva encerrada, lo supo; Draco Malfoy es su verdugo, que será él quien la lleve a la muerte.

Su seguridad flanquea al tenerlo frente a frente, cara a cara, pero su orgullo Gryffindor no le da tregua, ella no permitirá que un Sangre Pura le domine y la doblegue a su voluntad. Pese a temer un ataque, un crucio quizás; por parte del mortífago, Hermione alza la cabeza y a duras penas compone un gesto de desprecio en su cara.

Está en sus manos pero no por eso dejará que la desprecie.

Malfoy la ha mantenido con vida, es conciente de eso. Él es quien mandó la llevaran a su actual cuarto, y esta segura de que Lucius Malfoy no la ha matado por órdenes de su hijo. Ahora todo tiene sentido, Zabini es amigo del rubio, y es su padre quien se encarga de herirla psicológicamente. No entiende cómo no lo noto antes… Malfoy la vigila constantemente, ¡y ella no se dio cuenta!

-Entra.- le ordena con voz indiferente, pero con los ojos relampagueando furiosos. El color gris está oscurecido, ya casi son negros.- ¡Entra!- vuelve a ordenar.

-Nunca, hurón. No me manejarás a tu voluntad, ¡antes prefiero morir!

Draco avanza a paso rápido, y sin importarle la fuerza aplicada la toma del brazo con brusquedad. Está enojado y no tiene paciencia para discusiones con prisioneras. Hay demasiadas preocupaciones rondando en su mente como para ponerse a pelear con Hermione Granger.

Lo preocupa su situación, la de su familia, ya ni siquiera su tía Bellatrix posee la confianza de antaño que El Lord depositaba en ella, y todo por culpa de la fuga de Harry Potter. Así que ahora su único fin es sacarle información a la chica, aunque sabe de sobra que eso no es tarea fácil, pero lo conseguirá. No le importan los métodos que vaya a utilizar, no le interesa maltratarla, ni nada. No tiene siquiera un límite de tiempo pues Lord Voldemort no se lo impuso, sabiendo probablemente que no será nada simple.

Su Señor sólo ordeno saber los planes de Potter, y eso es lo que él piensa averiguar, usando para ello no solo su astucia, sino también los métodos más crueles que se le puedan ocurrir.

La arrastra hacia adentro de su propia habitación, y le dice a Blaise que ya cumplió con su trabajo, Zabini inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo y desaparece caminando con aire despreocupado, pero elegante.

Lentamente voltea, mirando hacia dentro, Hermione le mira con mirada centelleante de furia, aunque puede notar cierto brillo de temor. Sonríe complacido del efecto que provoca en la chica y camina dos pasos hacia delante, notando como ella retrocede la misma cantidad de pasos, quedando acorralada entre la pared y su escritorio, la sonrisa en su cara se ensancha.

-Vaya _sangre sucia_, pensé que serías mas valiente. Pero parece ser que eres solo una gatita acorralada.- dijo el rubio con sorna, divirtiéndose a su costa.

Hermione sólo le envió una mirada de desprecio para cruzarse de brazos y darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Cosa que enfureció a Draco a niveles extremos, así que decidido a mostrarle a Granger quién mandaba se acerco lo suficiente como para no permitir que ella diera siquiera un paso.

-Y por lo visto tampoco entiendes, ¿verdad_ Hermione?_ Yo soy quien manda, niña. Estás en mis manos.- Por algún extraño motivo, la castaña se estremeció cuando su nombre salió de los labios del mortífago, y a él le produjo placer notar eso. Tenerla tan cerca comenzaba a hacerlo perder los nervios.

-¿Qué deseas de mi, Malfoy? Aunque esté en tus manos nunca te obedeceré, no conseguirás nada.- Respondió ella, tratando de ignorar la presencia del chico, cosa bastante difícil debido que podía sentir su respiración rozarle el cuerpo y erizarle la piel.

Draco entorno los ojos, esa impura estaba sacándolo de quicio, enfrentándolo y demostrándole que no podía con ella, pero ya todo eso acabaría, él mismo se encargaría de hacer que Hermione Granger aprendiera una lección y dejara de ser una niña prepotente que sólo lo desobedecía.

Fijó sus ojos en el cuerpo de ella, mirándole de arriba abajo, recorriendo sus curvas, delineando su figura. Sí, Granger tenía un cuerpo de infarto por más que se empeñara en ocultarlo, quizá, si no se mostrara tan mojigata en Hogwarts, incluso podía haber tenido un par de encuentros furtivos con ella. Entonces recordó la mirada marrón de la castaña mientras la torturaban y una idea surgió en su mente: la seduciría.

No se imagina lo equivocado que está.

Poso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y volvió a sentir como se estremecía, produciéndole una nueva sonrisa, pero no por eso detuvo sus movimientos. Siguió con sus manos fijas en la cintura de la castaña, pasando también su nariz por su cuello, aspirando el aroma a Jazmín de su cuerpo. Sentía claramente el temblor del cuerpo de ella bajo su tacto, frágil y a la vez luchando contra las sensaciones que la invadían.

-Vamos, Granger, admítelo. Estás disfrutando el tenerme tan cerca, el sentir mis manos sobre tu cuerpo. No lo niegues tus reacciones te delatan, apuesto a que estás toda mojada.- Hermione cerro los ojos fuertemente, apretando los párpados. Malfoy tiene parte de razón, pero nunca; ni bajo pena de muerte; va a admitirlo.

De pronto abre los ojos desmesuradamente, con sorpresa, al sentir las manos del chico bajar hacia su cadera, para comenzar a levantar suavemente y con parsimonia la falda del vestido que lleva puesto.

-Suéltame, maldito hurón.- Escupe con furia tratando de zafarse de sus caricias, en vano.

Pero Draco no la suelta, sino que sigue con su propósito. No piensa detenerse a menos que realmente el cuerpo de ella le diga que sus roces no provocan nada. Quiere seducirla y tiene dos motivos para hacerlo, el primero: así será más fácil su venganza, el segundo: quizá eso logre hacer que le diga los planes de Potter; consiguiendo de esa forma la aprobación de Su Señor.

Con suavidad la toma por la cadera y le da vuelta para verla a los ojos mientras la tortura dulcemente, subiendo el vestido de manera delirante, lentamente, pero marcando a fuego su tacto sobre la suave y tersa piel que para él es desconocida. Aunque dentro de su pecho, o tal vez en su orgullo, se siente herido, esperaba después de todo que fuera más difícil, que ella no permitiera tan rápidamente que la tocara.

Y eso es lo que hace que aunque quiera poseerla sólo para demostrarle que él tiene el control, sus planes cambien.

Tan pronto como comenzó con aquel juego, lo acabó… de manera brutal y violenta, olvidándose por completo de ese fuego interno que parecía consumirlo, para dar paso al hielo y cubrirse con su máscara de cinismo, para no respetar a la mujer que sigue estremeciéndose aún sin sus caricias, para dejar que su odio lo domine. Su mano vuela rápida y certera hacia el cuello de su prisionera, apresándolo con fuerza, apretando con ansia asesina, con sed de venganza.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se abren del asombro mientras contempla esas orbes grises que la miran con el más puro odio, la respiración se le vuelve dificultosa debido a la presión ejercida sobre su garganta, pero en ningún momento baja la mirada, desafiando a su captor, demostrándole que si es necesario morir lo hará con orgullo. A pesar de que en su corazón un sentimiento sin nombre y que trata de apagar, de enclaustrar bajo siete candados para no dejarlo salir a flote, hace que Draco Malfoy sea una parte en su vida de la que no quiere escapar, sabe que no puede ser y que no será nunca, no le importa que la mate, ni le interesa lo que le haga, por eso cuando su cara gira con fuerza para un costado, producto del increíble puñetazo que él le aplica, no suelta ni una lágrima, no mueve ni un músculo.

-Eso es por el del tercer curso.- dice Draco, hablando lentamente, tratando de controlar sus actos.

Ha perdido el dominio de su cuerpo sólo un momento, un efímero instante que basto para hacer que se diese cuenta de que su venganza no debía ser a base de heridas físicas, o no por ahora. Ya no volverá a dejarse llevar, buscará formas más sutiles de hacer que la impura hable sin perder el objetivo de su venganza: seducirla.

La escucha respirar agitadamente y voltea a mirarla, ella no se ha movido desde el brutal golpe, sigue inclinada sobre un costado y la única diferencia es que ahora una de sus manos esta posada donde comienza a formarse un moratón violáceo. Pero no se mueve, quizá sea prudencia, quizá temor, valentía… O talvez solo sea que no va a moverse, ella no es tonta.

A pesar de ser un mortífago, un asesino potencial, Draco no es un hombre miserable, detesta golpear a las mujeres, esa es la única diferencia que tiene con Lucius, de resto él y su padre son iguales, en el físico: ambos rubios, de ojos grises, con porte altivo y elegante, caminar seguro, ambos arrastran las palabras; y en el carácter: personas fuertes, decididas, soberbias, arrogantes, impulsivos, calculadores, fríos e inexpresivos, apasionados… Pero su padre suele golpear a las mujeres, él no. Aunque si tiene que ser sincero, tampoco le importaría golpearla cuando lo desobedezca, quizá y de esa forma logre aprender que él es quien da las órdenes y ella debe obedecer.

Una pequeña demostración de su poder con ella no le hará mal.

-Has sido tratada decentemente sin merecerlo, deberías estar agradecida Granger, ningún prisionero ha recibido tal trato en esta casa.- Él habla lento, saboreando las palabras. Estudiando a su presa.- Pero eso va a acabar… ¡Nott!

Hermione reacciona frente al llamado de Malfoy, recuerda a Theodore Nott, es un estudiante de Slytherin que solía pasar mucho más tiempo que ella en la biblioteca, la última vez que lo vio estaban en quinto curso. Era un chico alto, con una complexión parecida a la de un niño, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Si tuviera que describirlo con una sola palabra esa sería "solitario". Theodore Nott era un chico solitario. Nunca supo de él luego de ese año, supuso que lo habían sacado del colegio, pero no estaba segura. Y a decir verdad, tampoco le interesaba saber mucho de ese chico.

Ahora, viéndolo por primera vez en dos años, podía notar los cambios en el chico. Ya no parecía un niño muy alto, sino que sus músculos se apreciaban aún a través de la ropa, había crecido un poco más llegando casi al metro ochenta de estatura, sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca, el cabello castaño lo llevaba cortado irregularmente pero por sobre los hombros, atado en una descuidada coleta. Y su aura parecía envolverlo, era maligno, casi perverso.

Y ella sintió miedo.

Mucho miedo.

-Espero que tu estadía en las mazmorras de aquí sea agradable, Hermione.- Pronuncia Draco.- Nott, que no reciba ningún tipo de atención, es una impura, una prisionera. Será nuestro juguete.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, no tengo muchas palabras. Quiero agradecerle los comentarios a Serena Princesita Hale, ILSly, Oschii y LyllyanneBlack. Me alegran y ayudan mucho! No tengo mucho tiempo porque hay tormenta y puede cortarse de nuevo la electricidad, así que me dedico solamente a dejarles el capítulo y decirles que lo disfruten. **

**Un beso! **

**Ceci.**


	4. IV: Máscaras

**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK.**

**Beta: ILSly.**

* * *

**Máscaras**

Los grilletes le lastimaban las muñecas, su cuerpo volvía a estar entumecido producto de lo duro y frío que era el lugar donde yacía, nuevamente le costaba trabajo respirar, aunque esta vez nada tenían que ver los Crucios, y lo único que su mente y su instinto podían percibir era el miedo.

Del más puro y primitivo.

La oscuridad de aquel lugar era desgarradora, perfectamente comparable a la oscuridad que dejan la muerte y la soledad. Y es que probablemente había tentado muchas veces a la suerte, y salido con vida todas ellas, pero ahora, otra era la historia.

Apresada por los Mortífagos, prisionera de aquel que siempre la odió, que la humillo. Y a quien, curiosamente, también hubo humillado. Ese chico que se convertía en un hombre, perverso, malvado; sin rastro alguno de humanidad… Draco Malfoy.

Su maltratado cuerpo pedía que todo acabara pronto, más su orgullo, su corazón valiente; puro y noble, ese corazón Gryffindor le decía que debía seguir aguantando, que si iba a morir, debía hacerlo valientemente y seguir luchando. Ella iba a morir por sus amigos, sus ideales. Por ella misma.

Pero Hermione comenzaba a pensar que la intención de su captor no era matarla pues cada tortura, cada golpe, cada maltrato recibido venía después de que ella se negara a contestar alguna pregunta sobre Harry o sobre la Orden, ella comenzaba a sospechar que el objetivo de Voldemort era sacarle información.

Que equivocado estaba si creía que lo iba a conseguir.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en las mazmorras, cuantas noches había estado calándose de frío a punto de enfermar, o cuantos golpes ni moretones cubrían su cuerpo, mucho menos cuantas veces notó la mirada oscurecida de Malfoy, mirándola sufrir, analizando sus movimientos y sus palabras, incluso más de una vez, creyó notar como la mirada se le oscurecía de deseo.

Era ilógico eso, él la odiaba, él se divertía con su sufrimiento, no podía desearla. Pero no encontraba otro motivo por el que se le pudieran oscurecer las pupilas cuando su mirada vagaba por sus curvas, ella lo había notado pero nada podía hacer.

La celda en donde estaba se abrió, permitiéndole ver a Theodore Nott, el encargado de su tortura. Esa vez más que nunca se le veía perverso, imponente y oscuro. Rodeado de la sombra que deja la muerte, envuelto en un aura negra, los ojos oscurecidos completamente y con una sonrisa; malvada y maldita, adornando su rostro.

Parecía un ángel caído del cielo; o subido del mismo infierno.

El mortífago se acercó a ella lentamente, saboreando cada paso. Hermione lo miraba temerosa, con él nunca sabía de donde podía provenir el golpe, pero para su asombro él solamente la libero de los grilletes.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson, sangre pura, Slytherin y perfecta. Una niña que ocultaba condenadamente bien su verdadera personalidad bajo la careta adecuada. En el colegio, una chica frívola y superficial. En su Mansión, la chica consentida de su padre, pura, casta, obediente; inocente.

Con los mortios más peligrosos, la alumna sagaz, fría y calculadora, aquella capaz de matar a sangre fría.

Ella, con sus ojos azules y su cabello negro como la noche, es la imagen perfecta de la inocencia y la sensualidad, porque esa mujer puede ser una serpiente o una leona, sólo ella podrá con esa misión, es la indicada, la que Lord Voldemort necesita, y lo hará. Mejor que cualquier otra. Es una chica, una mujer, que sabe desenvolverse en cualquier ámbito, puede matar con tanta facilidad como puede ponerse a llorar. Criada en el mundo de la fingida cortesía, educada para sonreírle a todo aquel que se le ponga enfrente. Nadie controla mejor los gestos que ella, nadie a excepción de Malfoy, pero para esta misión es imprescindible que sea una mujer. Nadie desconfiará de esa chica con aspecto y mirar de ángel, ningún miembro de la tan preciada Orden del Fénix desconfiara de ella, nunca sabrán que hay un infiltrado.

Y para lograr ese objetivo, infiltrarse en los buenos, debilitarlos desde dentro, necesitan golpear a uno de los eslabones más fuertes y más cercano a Harry Potter. Por eso lo eligieron a él, un hombre, recién casado, joven y fuerte, valeroso pero inexperto. Es atractivo, endiabladamente atractivo. Inteligente y perspicaz, alguien con quien hay que saber mover muy bien las piezas si quieres no ser descubierto, pero al mismo tiempo el más sencillo de engatusar. Porque a pesar de ser noble, dentro de si, convive una parte oscura, indecisa, que solo espera a quien sepa jugar su juego para despertar, cual títere a la persona que mueve sus cuerdas.

La encargada de comenzar a jugar y mover las cuerdas es ella, la única que podrá dominarlo a su antojo, Pansy.

Porque su objetivo es simple, y al mismo tiempo difícil. Porque conquistar a Bill Weasley será un reto, y cuando lo logre, un verdadero placer. Fue ese el mayor motivo para aceptar.

Ahora, mientras lo observa caminar con cautela por Diagon Alley, se da cuenta de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, eso será más complicado de lo que parece. Porque ningún hombre anterior logro mojarle las bragas como lo hace ese hombre con una sola mirada y su forma de caminar, porque sí, William Weasley acaba de mirarla como si no hubiera otra mujer en la tierra.

* * *

Hermione camina lento, arrastrando los pies y mirando al frente. Su agotamiento físico y mental no le permite más.

Vagamente distingue varias puertas, está segura de que ninguna es la de la habitación de Draco, por lo que intrigada presta un poco más de atención. Aún no ha salido de la parte tenebrosa de la casa, las paredes oscuras y lúgubres se lo dejan saber, de seguro está en una especie de sótano. No muy lejos de las mazmorras.

De pronto siente unas manos grandes, demandantes, sujetarla fuertemente por el brazo y hacerla parar. Nott utiliza su varita para abrir una puerta en la pared de la izquierda y Granger se paraliza del miedo.

Es una sala de torturas muggles.

El castaño la empuja dentro, y ella sin fuerzas para pelear lo permite. La sala esta vagamente iluminada, pero es suficiente luz como para hacerla entrecerrar los ojos, acostumbrada a la oscuridad, hay cuatro antorchas con un fuego color verde, una por cada esquina. En el centro, una cama de hierro, igual a la que había en donde estaba, con grilletes. Al costado de aquella especie de lecho hay una silla. Las paredes del lugar están cubiertas de objetos que Hermione no vio nunca, pero que esta segura, no le van a agradar en absoluto.

Theodore la guía hacia la cama, y como si fuera una pluma la alza y acuesta sobre ella. No la ha sujetado por el momento, pero sabe que no demorara mucho en hacerlo. Él comienza a bajar el cierre del vestido que lleva puesto, lo hace tranquilo, sin mirarla, pero recorriendo con sus manos la mayor cantidad de piel expuesta posible, Hermione se remueve inquieta y asustada por el rumbo que todo está tomando. Sus ojos chocan, azul contra marrón.

-Ordenes del jefe.- pronuncia Theo.

Ella gime asustada, ahora sabe que Malfoy esta detrás de todo eso.

* * *

-Has logrado algo con la prisionera, Draco.- pregunta, aparentemente tranquilo e imperturbable, Lord Voldemort.

Malfoy aprieta los labios, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea sobre su rostro, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que satisfaga a su Señor. Negándose completamente a admitir que la chica no esta cooperando, furioso consigo mismo al ver que sus métodos no surten el efecto esperado.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un no, Malfoy.- prosiguió el hombre, caminando elegantemente por el despacho que los Malfoy le _prestaron _tan amablemente. Marcando su presencia allá donde pasara, pero sin lograr intimidar al chico, un mocoso, en lo más mínimo.- Fue una buena idea, usar uno de nuestros reclutas para una misión parecida, lamentablemente, aún no hemos podido llevarla a cabo.- volvió a hablar, deteniéndose frente al chico, quien a pesar de ser conocido por todos en la mansión, llevaba puesta la túnica y la máscara propia de los Mortífagos.

-Señor, si solo me diera un poco más de tiempo… Quizá podría utilizar otras _maneras_ para sonsacarle información sobre Potter…- comenzó el rubio con un gesto de sumisión.

-¡Tiempo! Todo se reduce al tiempo, Draco.- dijo el mago oscuro, sus ojos rojos brillando de enojo.- Éste nos apremia, no puedo permitir que Potter me derrote, y todo depende de tu brillante actuación con la señorita Granger.- Detuvo nuevamente su caminata, parándose frente al chico.- Tienes exactamente un mes, Draco Malfoy.

El vestigio de lo que alguna vez fuera Tom Riddle, un adolescente guapo e inteligente, elegante, la representación perfecta de lo que un mago sangre pura que se precie debe ser, salio del recinto con su caminar seguro y Nagini enroscada en su cuello.

El heredero de los Malfoy, en cambio, permaneció unos momentos más parado en medio de aquel despacho decorado elegantemente, un rictus que es mezcla de enojo, asco y temor pintado en sus facciones aristocráticas. La cabeza agacha, impidiendo que sus ojos sean descubiertos, su plan de venganza tomando más fuerza en su mente. Súbitamente da media vuelta y sale a paso raudo y veloz en camino a las mazmorras, con una decisión tomada y la magia a punto de desbordarse de su control.

* * *

**_Quiero agradecer los reviews a: Serena Princesita Hale, ILSly, Elvis Cochitto y Getinspired. Lamento no responder U_U. Me disculpo por demorar, pero en un principio dije que sería lento._**

**_El capítulo que viene ya esta en poder de la Beta, pero tengamos en cuenta que también tiene sus fics, y una vida. xD. Y sé que no tiene mucho tiempo, y que esta algo complicada. Así que IL, gracias, y suerte. _**

**_Por cierto, tengo twitter, es (arroba) CeciRoseWeasley, estoy avisando allí como voy con el fic^^ y también he creado un blog www (punto) el placer del dolor ff (punto) blogspot (punto) com . Escriban bien la dirección, ya saben como es esta página. Allí hay algunas imágenes, y los capis^^. _**

**_Un beso, Ceci._**


	5. V: Maldad, miedo y humillación

**_Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling._**

**_Beta: ILSly._**

* * *

**Maldad, miedo y humillación**

Tiembla...

Hermione se siente más indefensa que nunca, acostada en una cama de torturas, completamente desnuda y siendo observada por unos hermosos y malignos ojos azules que brillan hambrientos mientras recorren su cuerpo. Tiene la respiración agitada por lo que su pecho sube y baja rápidamente. A pesar de que sus heridas internas hayan mejorado medianamente, Hermione sabe que no está recuperada del todo y entre el frío de la celda y que el que su cuerpo recibe ahora probablemente pesque una pulmonía. Por mucho que a sus captores no les importe.

La castaña trata de no llorar, bastante debilidad está mostrando ya como para seguir dándoles el gusto, aunque claro; ese tipo de pensamientos dependen de lo valiente que se sienta el día de turno.

Gira la cabeza todo lo que las ataduras se lo permiten y entonces sí no puede evitar estremecerse. Ahora Hermione sabe con seguridad que corre un gran riesgo. Nada tienen que ver los ojos grises que le miran despidiendo un odio visceral. Así como tampoco puede asegurar ese riesgo gracias al aura maligna que rodea a su archienemigo declarado, para nada. Se sorprende al notar su propio cinismo mientras observa a Draco Malfoy con el pánico plasmado en la mirada.

-Nott, sal un momento.- dice el rubio con voz glacial; ella percibe el desconcierto del castaño, pero eso no evita que él acate la orden que le acaban de dar.- Y no entres hasta que te busque, vete por ahí.- le ordena con un movimiento de muñeca.

Entonces esos pozos del color del mercurio se posan en ella nuevamente, provocando que su respiración se agite y su mente reviva el puñetazo que le dio antes de enviarle a las mazmorras, así como también la maldición Cruciatus que le dejo inconsciente. Lo nota sediento de venganza, y furioso como jamás ella llego a verlo nunca. Su curiosidad y esas ganas de saber lo que planea le impulsan a hablarle, pero su parte precavida le dice que mejor mantenga la boca cerrada, si no quiere que el castigo sea peor.

-¿Sabes, Granger?- comienza a hablar él; ella lo escucha atentamente tratando de ocultar su pavor infructuosamente- Te odio como a nadie, te detesto. Detesto tu sangre y me repugna tu olor. Eres asquerosa para mí, muy poca cosa como para que mi mirada deba posarse en tu maldito cuerpo, pero tengo una misión y no descansaré hasta cumplirla. Y lo lograré gracias a ti, si es que posees una décima parte de la inteligencia de la que alardeas tanto.- El rubio comienza a rodearla; caminando como un depredador acechando a su frágil presa. Con cada palabra se acerca cada vez mas al lugar donde ella yace, y para cuando comienza a mencionar su inteligencia una de sus manos recorre cada curva de su cuerpo, Hermione se retuerce intentando apartarlo, pero es en vano.- Me ayudarás, por supuesto que sí- continua diciendo- aunque antes me aseguraré de saciarme, y de paso; de joderte un poco. Y eso…es en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y así; se acerco, apretó aún más los grilletes que la mantenían sujeta al camastrón de torturas; un pedazo de cemento tieso y frío para luego, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente; comenzar a desprender uno a uno los botones de su túnica de mago; dejando ver su cuerpo.

Fue la primera vez que Hermione observó la Marca Tenebrosa, negra y maléfica, contrastando en sus blancos brazos.

En un reflejo instintivo la castaña inclinó la cara hacia el otro costado, dispuesta a no mirar; mala idea. Sus manos de inmediato le apresaron la barbilla y le obligaron a girar bruscamente; tanto, que incluso sintió el sonido provocado por las vértebras. Era obvio que la actitud no le había gustado a él; más sin embargo eso no impidió que se siguiera desvistiendo hasta quedar desnudo para luego aprovecharse de su poder dentro de esa mansión.

-No, Granger, vas a mirar, y por tu propio bien, mantendrás la boca cerrada. Si quieres salir con vida de este lugar.- Los ojos de ella se aguaron, y aunque quiso evitarlo, sus lágrimas bajaron libremente por sus mejillas; traicioneras, estaba aterrada.- Te voy a preguntar algo, si no me dices lo que quiero o me sea útil, recibirás un castigo. ¿Qué es lo que busca Potter?- Cerraste los ojos con fuerza y te obligaste a no responder.

El castigo prometido no demoro.

Malfoy se subió a la mesa, quedando encima de su cuerpo. Y fue ahí cuando Hermione por fin desentraño lo que planeaba hacerle, y pataleando todo lo que pudo, se retorció y sacudió, e incluso intentó propiciarle una patada en la entrepierna; tratando de detenerlo, de evitarlo pero fue inútil. Él no reacciono de ninguna manera salvo dejando salir una risa falsa, fría y hueca.

-La gatita quiere pelear... Vaya, vaya.

Lo siguiente que ella llego a sentir fue la manera en la que la boca de Draco se cerraba en torno a su pezón derecho, mordiéndole con toda la intención de hacer daño. Hermione grito al mismo tiempo que sentía como la lastimaba y un hilillo de sangre bajaba hacia su estómago. Una de sus piernas se metió entre las de ella y se las abrió de un fuerte tirón, un agudo dolor le recorrió a lo largo de la parte interna del muslo, ya que no posee mucha movilidad y él fue tan brusco que el músculo pudo haberse desgarrado. No importaba cuánto luchara, parecía que eso lo enfebrecía mas y mas.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo, ¿qué planea Potter?- Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza, no iba a decir nada- Maldición, Granger, te lo advertí.- gruño él más molesto que nunca.

La aplasto con su cuerpo, llevando la varita en su garganta.- Crucio.- murmuro. Sus gritos sonaron en toda la habitación, miles de cuchillas clavándosele nuevamente en cuerpo, perforándole, haciendo que deseara la muerte.

Una vez que los efectos de la maldición pasaron, Hermione sintió la manera en la que se posicionó entre sus piernas, ella lo miro, le suplico con la mirada que no lo hiciera, pero nada funcionó. Un nuevo grito salió de sus labios, al tiempo que sentía una erección frotarse contra su cuerpo. Hermione quería pelear, pero Malfoy no se lo permitió, ni siquiera le da tiempo a reaccionar cuando la penetra, quebrándole por dentro. Fragmentando su alma. El dolor es insoportable, ella intenta cerrar las piernas pero no lo consigue, él la tiene sujeta.

Está cada vez mas adentro, lo siente aunque no quiera y entonces llora en silencio. Le odia, pero ahora más que nunca le teme.

-Más te vale intentar relajarte, o será peor para ti. Espero que ahora no quieras desafiarme, Hermione, porque no estoy acostumbrado a violar mujeres, créeme; es lo único en lo que seré sincero. Lamentablemente para ti, no tengo más paciencia. Yo soy quien manda, ya te lo dije. Yo tengo el poder, y tú estás sometida a mi.- Cada palabra de Malfoy era afirmada por una estocada. Ella quería morir en ese mismo instante, Draco no solo le había golpeado y torturado; ahora le violaba y humillaba. Y lo seguirá haciendo.

El dolor que padece va más allá del corporal, en esos momentos le duele el alma.

Un grito particularmente desgarrador sale desde el fondo de su garganta cuando el miembro de ese ser la atraviesa hasta el fondo. Cierra las piernas, opone resistencia, pero su captor parece enfebrecido por cada muestra de resistencia que ella hace y la toma de la cara, obligándola a mirarle, al tiempo que lo que ella siente como un hierro caliente; desgarra su cuerpo por dentro.

De pronto, así como lo comenzó, terminó.

Él sale de su interior, y ella agradece que al menos no haya acabado dentro de su cuerpo. La deja en ese maldito lugar, desnuda, atada y vejada. Ella vuelve a gritar mientras las lágrimas caen libremente desde sus ojos hasta su cuello, vuelve a ser consciente del frío a su alrededor; solo que ahora percibe también un fuerte dolor en su vagina. En ese momento Hermione odia la maldita guerra y desea ser una simple muggle sin relación a la magia, donde por lo menos allí pueda fantasear con tener una vida normal y no vivir el infierno en el que está. Se odia a si misma, quiere una tina, meterse allí dentro y no salir más. Se siente sucia. Y lo peor es que sabe que nada de eso terminará ahí.

* * *

Después de que los capturaran y llevaran a la Mansión Malfoy, luego de que perdieron a Hermione allí, ninguno se atrevió a seguir fugándose, desde ese instante fueron a la casa de Bill, y se decidieron a crear un plan para rescatar a su amiga, con la ayuda de toda la Orden del Fénix. Tú no puedes evitar sentirte culpable, ya que sabes que no deberías de haber nombrado a tu rival, te lo advirtieron, y en un momento de exaltación no pensaste, fuiste igual de irracional que la vez que mataron a Sirius.

Tus ojos verdes se cierran del cansancio pero te niegas a dormir. Piensas que cuanto mas tiempo estés despierto mas podrás hacer por tu amiga, aunque sabes que no es así, que esta vez la jodiste y deberías dedicarte a seguir las órdenes de Remus, que es quien está a cargo de idear una misión para rescatar a tu casi hermana de las garras de los Mortífagos.

Así que se quedan en el Refugio y tu vez pasar tu tiempo allí.

Al menos, vivir con Bill te ha hecho notar los cambios notorios que éste ha sufrido después del ataque de Greyback. No es solo que la carne la coma media cruda, sino que además notaste como su carácter parece ser más explosivo ya que lo has escuchado algunas veces discutiendo con Fleur. Y pudiste comprobar también que tiene una gran fuerza, y que sus sentidos están mas desarrollados ahora.

Claro que también te has dado cuenta de que Ron te está esquivando, sabes que esta furioso y asustado, te culpa por lo que pueda sucederle a ella, de la misma manera en la que te culpas tu mismo. Cada vez que te permites dormir tienes continúas pesadillas en donde rememoras el momento en el que ves a Hermione retorcerse del dolor en esa sala, negándose a delatarte y decir tus planes. Sin mencionar que saben de los Horrocruxes.

-Harry.- La voz de Bill te hace pegar un brinco, no notaste su presencia.- Puedo ayudarte a entrar a Gringotts si es lo que deseas, pero necesito que confíes en mí, y me digas que es lo que buscas.- Posaste tu mirada en él, era una oferta tentadora, pero no quieres poner a más personas en peligro por tu culpa.

-No lo sé, Bill, no quiero poner a más nadie en peligro.- Ves como algo peligroso y oscuro brilla en sus orbes.-

-Tranquilo, sé cuidarme. Lo haré por mi hermano, está destrozado y no soporto verlo de esa manera.

Dudas por un momento; observando detenidamente a Bill. Para ser un hombre tan joven se notaba bastante maduro, los rasgos lobunos se habían encargado de ellos. ¿Podría confiar en él? Claro que si…pero ¿Sería prudente? ¿Sería responsable? ¿No estaría arriesgando a un ser querido más?...

Pero, quizás así fuera mejor, si él fallaba; alguien más debía encargarse de los Horrocruxes. Harry suspiro tomando una decisión.

-De acuerdo, te lo explicaré. El año pasado, antes de morir, Dumbledore me estuvo dando clases particulares para explicarme los puntos débiles de ese desgraciado, el punto es, que existen dichos puntos. – tomo aire antes de ver a Bill directamente a los ojos-Son los Horrocruxes: Fragmentos del alma que se logran matando a una persona. Consiste en dividir tu alma y colocar esos fragmentos en un recipiente… Es magia negra muy antigua y peligrosa. Tom Riddle cometió un error al hacer tantos, creemos que son siete, teniendo en cuenta la importancia que la comunidad mágica da a ese número. Albus destruyó uno: el anillo de los Gaunt. En mi segundo año, yo mismo destruí otro: el diario que Lucius Malfoy le dejó a Ginny. Y por último, Ron acabó con el relicario de Slytherin.

-Entiendo- murmuró Bill, concentrado- ¿Y cuáles son los que faltan?- Pregunto.

-Suponemos que buscó objetos que él cree de valor para crearlos, así que en un principio pensamos que tienen que estar relacionados con los fundadores de Hogwarts, además, estoy seguro de que considera ese su verdadero hogar, lo sé, yo también lo siento así. Y siguiendo esa línea creo que el resto tienen que ser objetos que hayan pertenecido a los fundadores. La copa de Hufflepuff es mi próximo objetivo. – Harry alzó una de sus manos colocándosela; en un gesto de cansancio, en el puente de la nariz- Creo que está en Gringotts, Lestrange se alteró demasiado cuando vio la espada de Gryffindor y algo que dijo me da pie a creer que es ella quien lo oculta en su cámara del banco. Me gustaría tener mas información, pero ya no se más.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar, y sin decir ni una palabra se dirigió al pequeño despacho que hay en Shell Cotagge. Seguramente a buscar algún libro que pudiera ayudarlos, si es que conoce un poco al hermano mayor del clan Weasley.

En el fondo de su corazón está agradecido de la ayuda que le están dando, y también les agradece que no le reprochen nada. Así como se lo agradece también a toda la Orden en general.

Solo espera que también puedan rescatar a Hermione a tiempo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Bien, antes de que me odien, si ya no lo hacen, les digo que fic es un DarkDramione, MUY DARK. No se si lo advertí, la verdad. Sé que s**__**e lo dije a la beta y a todos los que sabían que lanzaría esta historia. **_

_**Mis disculpas si herí sensibilidades, y mis disculpas por la demora. La verdad es que esto esta planeado para ser lento, y no muy extenso (máximo de 30 capítulos, aunque dudo que pase los 25). Voy a actualizar una vez al mes si? No puedo apurar a IL, ella tiene cosas que hacer y no vive para mi, pese a que siempre (en serio) se haga un momento para corregirme. Y para mi en general, no en vano siempre estamos en contacto y demás. **_

**_Ahora quiero agradecerles los comentarios a: Basileya, Serena Princesita Hale, AlexiaRiddle (gracias por cuatro!), Javileta y azu23blood. _**

**_Por cierto, hay un párrafo entero escrito por la beta. Gracias sis, no se que sería de ti. Te prometo que mejoraré! Ah y el próximo capítulo ya esta completo, falta corregirlo^^. Buenas noches, que descansen._**


	6. VI: Comenzando el juego

**_Disclaimer: Personajes de Rowling._**

**_Beta: ILSly._**

* * *

_**El placer del Dolor**_

**Capítulo 6: Comenzando el juego.**

Bill suspiró, pensando la mejor manera de ayudar a Harry.

No solía salir de "El refugio" pero se habían quedado sin provisiones y necesitaban los ingredientes para preparar diversas pociones, entre ellas y las más importantes la mata lobos y multijugos.

Sin contar a Remus, él mismo la necesitaba para calmar el lobo en su interior, que se mostraba demasiado inquieto y no tenía idea de por qué, se recordó que tendría que comprar un par de libros sobre licántropos también.

Por otra parte los temas propios de la Orden del Fénix, tales como prevenir los ataques de Mortifagos en el mundo Muggle y la ocurrencia de más secuestros; y sin contar que estaban tratando de que las cosas en Hogwarts no se salieran de control, todo el relativo control que les permitían mantener teniendo a los Carrow y Snape encima. Por eso, en cada momento libre que tenía para salir de la asfixiante vida que tenía con Fleur, a quien casi ya no soportaba, iba a tomar una copa al Caldero Chorreante.

Así fue como lo encontró Pansy Parkinson.

La Slytherin había divisado a su objetivo y luego de respirar profundo y ensayar mentalmente la mejor manera de acercarse al Gryffindor, decidió sentarse en aquel horrible lugar y esperar convocando a todo ente superior mágico para que el Weasley notara que ella estaba allí.

Ella sabía muy bien cuál era su misión, buscar al mayor de los pobretones, engatusarlo e infiltrarse en la dichosa Orden para cumplir las exigencias de su Señor. Para eso iba a tener que usar todas sus dotes de actriz, combinadas con lo que hubo aprendido al moverse en el mundo de los Sangre Pura ricos. Ahora, observándolo, remarcaba el hecho de que engatusarlo iba a ser jodidamente difícil, dado que era la segunda vez que se obligaba a pensar en Goyle bailando en tanga para bajar la libido.

Algo que no le paso nunca con ningún otro hombre.

El pelirrojo por su parte sintió casi en el mismo momento que puso un pie en la vieja taberna un olor que le atrajo irremediablemente, entorpeciéndolo. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente como para evitar que pidiera una botella de Coñac y se pusiera a tomar, sentado en una mesa cercana a la de la mujer. Mirándola de reojo.

¡Joder, era imposible que un hombre no sintiera eso!

Ella parecía irradiar un mensaje claro, "jódeme que tengo ganas", y él estaba allí, frustrado, tenso, y sinceramente necesitando una mujer no tan histérica como su hermosa esposa, que seguramente estaba esperándolo en casa, para dicho sea de paso echarle la bronca del siglo por atreverse a salir con el peligro que corrían. Miró los ojos azules que ahora estaban fijos en su persona, esbozando una sonrisa y tomando la botella mientras con una seña a Tom le pedía dos vasos, se acerco a ella.

-Sin miedo a sonar indiscreto, ¿una mujer en el Caldero Chorreante?- Bill no se cortó ni un poco a la hora de hablarle... o intentar ligar. Lo que lo sorprendió incluso a sí mismo fue notar que no era precisamente él quien llevaba la situación.

-Nada que una buena botella de coñac no solucione.- Y el tono de Pansy, totalmente sugerente al tiempo que lo miraba de forma intensa y le acariciaba una pierna por debajo de la mesa, no dejaron dudas de que la suposición de Bill era totalmente cierta. Aunque no precisamente por la misma razón.

-Casualmente tengo un poco aquí.- Matizó el pelirrojo balanceando la botella en el aire. Realizando esa acción mas que nada por hacer algo para controlar las ganas que tenía de arrancar ese vestido verde del cuerpo de la chica y hacerla suya en ese mismo momento y lugar, sin que le importen mucho los testigos que se diga. Bill sirvió un poco de la bebida en un vaso para ella y otro poco para él; con un movimiento lento se lo acerco sobre la mesa sin dejar de cruzar esa mirada depredadora con la mujer.

Pansy sonrió de medio lado coquetamente tomando el vaso entre una de sus delicadas manos y con un gesto lo alzo haciendo un amago de brindis.

-Va por ti guapo; y tu botella de coñac.- le dijo con voz suave y seductora. Bill emitió un sonido cercano a un gruñido ahogado; tomando su bebida de un trago. Ella no dejo de observarlo sobre el borde de su vaso con mirada hambrienta, él le correspondió mirándola intensamente y Pansy sintió sus propias piernas temblar; ese hombre la estaba devorando con los ojos. Pansy sin darse cuenta sirvió más coñac en su vaso y se lo tomo rápidamente.

-A juzgar por tu apariencia puedo ver que no eres una niña cualquiera, me sorprende que entre los modales de los aristocratas se incluya el que una dama debe beber coñac tan bien.

Una suave carcajada fue emitida por Parkinson, quien con un movimiento veloz y audaz se las ingenio para cruzar la mesa y situarse a la altura del hombre, estirando el brazo lo suficiente para darle un apretón bastante insinuante a la entrepierna de su compañero, susurrándole en el oído una frase de despedida.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, guapo.- Y dando una media vuelta, los finos tacones resonaron en el lugar. Él intento seguirla, pero cuando logro reaccionar ya era tarde, la bruja había desaparecido. Dejándole de paso; una linda erección.

-Mierda.

Pero la mortífaga ya tenía lo que quería. La atención de su objetivo. Tal y como le explicaron para seducir a un hombre que fue atacado por un licántropo y conservaba una parte lobuna dentro, era necesario saber mover las cuerdas. Y según lo que alcanzo a sentir, ese preciado bulto que toco, no era una mala señal.

* * *

Los ojos dorados de Remus llamearon con precaución al momento de encontrarse con su discípulo tomando una copa en el bar.

Le sorprendió verlo acompañado, pero no logró reconocer a la chica en cuestión, lo que sí que reconoció fue la forma en la que William la miraba, deseoso de tenerla. Y Lupin conocía esa sensación, en base a eso casi que prefería equivocarse por una vez en la vida. Aunque no estaba allí para discutir ese tipo de temas, por lo que en el momento que el pelirrojo se quedó sin compañía femenina camino directamente hasta él.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con sorpresa, pero con ese aire de rebeldía que siempre había tenido y parecía haberse asentado con el ataque de Greyback.

Ambas miradas chocaron en un duelo, al tiempo que los lobos se reconocían mutuamente con un factor común, el odio visceral hacia el carroñero.

Cuando el mayor alzó una ceja de forma bastante divertida, mostrando un aire distendido, el Weasley soltó una carcajada. No es que tuvieran mucha confianza el uno en el otro como para contarse intimidades ni mucho menos, pero ambos necesitaban una distracción que los alejara de todas las responsabilidades que tenían sobre sus hombros.

-Un placer verte, Remus, aunque admito que no te esperaba encontrar por estos lugares.- El hermano mayor de Ron tomó la iniciativa por segunda vez en el día.

-Podría decir lo mismo, pero tengo entendido que te enviaron a comprar ingredientes.- Un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Willian le indico a Remus que no se había equivocado.- Aunque confieso que no esperé verte acompañado.- El bufido fue perfectamente sarcástico, una cualidad poco vista en el Gryffindor.

-Tengo que darle la razón a mi madre, casarme con Fleur fue un error. Eso, o estoy completamente loco de no ver atractiva a una mujer que desciende de las veelas. – dijo Bill sirviendo más bebida, esta vez para el licántropo y para el mismo.

-Sobre eso, lo noté. La mujer con la que hablabas parecía enviar una clara, muy clara señal de sentirse atraída por ti. Y sé que le correspondías en ese sentido…- La parte analítica del Merodeador tomo las riendas en ese momento; mientras tomaba su vaso donde el labial de la mujer se había marcado en un borde.

-Ya…- comento Bill tomando quedamente para después agregar- es que si la mujer en cuestión se te insinúa, y tú estás bastante tiempo sin sexo, en verdad Remus, hasta tú deberías saber como suele responder un hombre a semejante provocación.

-Y la sé- aseguro Remus- pero quiero recomendarte el libro Réquiem Nocturno.- Bill le miro interrogante- Entre muchas otras cosas trata sobre Licántropos, creo que debes guiarte en ese asunto. – le explico brevemente- Bill, estoy seguro de que no soy el único que ha notado tus cambios, y creo que será una buena idea el que te incumbas un poco en ese mundo. Si quieres, claro.- Un asentimiento de cabeza fue la máxima respuesta que obtuvo, así que convencido de que no lograría decir nada más sobre ese tema, se dedico a tratar los más grandes e importantes, que eran los que lo habían llevado a buscar al muchacho.- Quiero encomendarte una misión, y probablemente no te gustará.

-¿De qué se trata?- Pregunto el otro, interesado. La verdad sea dicha, con tal de librarse un rato de su esposa, hasta bailar para Voldemort sería interesante.

-Me pareces el hombre adecuado para irte con Charlie a Rumania, él esta seguro de que muy cerca de la colonia de dragones, de los cuales por cierto espero tener un poco de "apoyo", hay una aldea de hombres lobo.- Solo basto una mirada para que ambos hombres se entendieran.

-¿Algo mas?- Pregunto servicialmente el más joven. Remus suspiró.

-No puedes acercarte cerca de la luna llena, por lo que creo que lo mejor será que vayas en luna nueva, una semana después de que la otra haya pasado. Eso les da tiempo de recuperarse y no estar tan agresivos. De cualquier manera quiero que tomes precauciones, supongo que en Egipto además de a romper maldiciones aprendiste hechizos suficientes como para luchar contra un hombre lobo transformado. Recuérdalos, por si acaso.- advirtió, al hablar una arruga surgió en su frente.

Bill lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Quieres que se unan a nuestro bando pero no dudas en decirme que los ataque si es necesario, Lupin, no nos comprendemos.- El bufido de su interlocutor le hizo darse cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo de algo, pero decidió no seguir investigando por el momento.- De acuerdo, cumpliré la misión.

-Tienes un mes, en esa fecha exactamente realizaremos una reunión para saber los avances. Además no tenemos cuartel y esa es mi preocupación inmediata.

-Puedo hablar con mi tía Muriel- sugirió Bill- todos los Weasley's están allí, la casa se protege con un Fidelio. Es un buen lugar, bastante grande.- El licántropo asintió y con paso raudo se levanto de su lugar.

-Gracias, sería muy importante que hicieras esas cosas por mí. Debo irme, Dora estará preocupada.- Y por primera vez en dos horas, Bill reparo en que no se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón.

-Y yo, o Fleur tendrá un ataque de histeria.

* * *

Cuando Theodore y Blaise entraron en la habitación de su compañero y amigo Draco Malfoy, estuvieron a punto de llamar al resto de los Mortífagos por miedo a que lo hubieran atacado, eso fue hasta que divisaron una cabellera rubia destrozando todo a su paso. No solo la cama estaba desecha, sino que todos los libros mas preciados del heredero de Lucius se desperdigaban por el piso, mientras que el chico se liaba a golpes con cuanta cosa se encontrara en su camino.

Theo observó al rubio. Parecía fuera de sí, lo que sin duda se relacionaba con lo que sea que haya sucedido con Granger. Pero no tenía tiempo, ánimos ni jerarquía para preguntar, así que se limito a bordear los ojos, tomar la escoba del rubio, hacerle un gesto a Blaise y arrastrar hasta un lugar alejado a su amigo.

Una vez que estuvieron en uno de los tantos patios que posee Malfoy Manor, en una zona similar al bosque prohibido del colegio, Theo liberó las pelotas que llevaban guardadas en una caja, semi oculta por un hechizo reductor en el bolsillo de la túnica negra que utilizaban como uniforme de trabajo. Todas menos una, la pequeña snitch dorada.

Las bludgers salieron desplazadas buscando un oponente a quien atacar, pero no llegaron a hacer mucho ya que un potente y efectivo "Bombarda" las convirtió en añicos. Luego de descargar parte de su furia, Draco tomó su escoba y salió disparado hacia arriba. El más moreno hizo el amago de seguirlo, pero un brazo blanco lo detuvo.

Los ojos verdes voltearon a ver a los azules, y notó la negación en ellos. Lo mejor era dejar que Draco dejara salir su furia de alguna manera. Ya volvería.

Blaise y Theo se sentaron a observar.

* * *

Sentado en un sucio y viejo sillón de la casa de sus familiares paternos, el Lord Oscuro se dedica a acariciar la cabeza de Naggini, una de las pocas posesiones que valora. Sus ojos rojos lucen pensativos, mientras intenta averiguar qué rayos planean Potter y sus amiguitos.

Él, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no puede permitir que sus oponentes descubran la clave de que no lo hayan podido vencer aun. Por su parte; él debe investigar. Aun hay muchos cabos sueltos que debe atar ¿Qué clase de magia hace que la varita de ese niño sea más poderosa que la suya? ¿Necesita otra, una que no le falle; para vencerlo? ¿Qué se le puede estar escapando a él que Dumbledore ya supiera?

El problema radica en que Ollivander fue rescatado junto con la niña Lovegood y a Gregorovitch lo había asesinado el mismo. Se estaba quedando sin fuente de información.

La pregunta se repetía. ¿Qué pudo saber el difunto Dumbledore sobre su varita y la de Potter que él desconociera?

Y entonces se da cuenta. Lo que precisa es justamente eso, la varita de Dumbledore. Esa, tiene que ser la clave. La varita de Saúco, una varita con poderes inimaginables. Incapaz de ser vencida.

Con unas palabras dirigidas a su mascota, se levanta decidido.

-Naggini, iremos a Hogwarts. Le haremos una visita a Severus, y pasaremos también a ver la tumba de Albus.- Un silbido bajo, susurrante, es lo que cualquier otro humano normal podría haber escuchado. Sin embargo, el reptil pareció entenderlo sin problemas.

Con un chasquido similar al de los dedos, se desapareció sin más con rumbo al que en algún momento fue considerado su verdadero hogar.

* * *

**_¡Y listo! Nuevo capítulo publicado... _**

**_Quiero agradecer los comentarios del cap pasado a: Patty 15, Javileta, AlexiaRiddle, Serena Princesita Hale, Basileya y Oschii. En serio, gracias por animarme, me hace muy feliz saber que leen mi historia^^. _**

_**Ahora tengo que comunicarles algo: estoy en periodo de exámenes, lo que significa que al lío en el que se esta convirtiendo mi casa y familia se le suma el lío de tener que estudiar hasta aburrirme. Por lo general, cada vez que publico ya tengo el capítulo siguiente en poder de la beta, para no hacerlos esperar, pero esta vez no tengo ni medio párrafo adelantado. Así que imagínense que voy a demorar mas de lo normal U_U. **_

_**Prometo que voy a tratar de terminar de escribir pronto, para no tener complicaciones. Gracias por leer, comentar y tenerme paciencia, de verdad.**_

_**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi sobrina, sé que no va a leerlo por razones obvias (es una niña), pero es para ella. Que sepas que te amo pequeña, mucho. Eres excelente en todo lo que haces, no te presiones.**_

_**Y ya... les dejo un beso enorme, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Ceci.**_


	7. VII: A contrarreloj

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling.**_

_**Beta: ILSly.**_

_**Advertencia: Capítulo denso de MUY pocos diálogos, mas o menos 5.**_

* * *

_**El placer del dolor**_

**Capítulo 7: A contrarreloj.**

Corres por el bosque usando tus sentidos, intentas no hacer grandes sonidos, controlas tu respiración y tus latidos… Ocultas tu miedo. No pensaste que realmente tuvieras que usar tus nuevas dotes adquiridas en contra de la gente que no quieres lastimar.

Sabes que debes salir de ese lugar cuanto antes… tendrías que haber obedecido a Remus cuando te dijo que no te acercaras a la manada cerca de la luna llena. Pero tú, rebelde y caprichoso, creíste que sería un buen golpe de adrenalina ir a sólo unas horas antes de la transformación. Menuda estupidez.

La jauría de lobos podría descuartizarte con un solo zarpazo del jefe de la manada. Temes ahora por tu vida. Sales de tu escondite y tratas de correr a la mayor velocidad posible para poder escapar, pero una desafortunada rama caída en el suelo te hace tropezar, para peor, el lobo alfa te alcanza y se queda mirándote, casi que midiéndote, antes de saltar sobre ti.

El instinto de supervivencia es más grande que la resignación, lo que te hace flexionar las rodillas para aligerar el peso, una vez que sientes el aliento asqueroso del lobo golpeando tu cara, estiras tu cuerpo en la totalidad, enviando a la bestia por los aires. No entiendes como lo lograste, pero sin pensar demasiado sigues corriendo. Notas que vas a una velocidad alarmante, pero no te preocupas. Tu rival, sin embargo, consigue alcanzarte.

Con un aullido y un salto ataca tu cuello, tú aúllas del dolor y golpeas con una de tus manos al contrincante, hiriéndolo en el proceso. Puedes ver como emana sangre desde su cuello, y como la marca de unas grandes uñas se deja ver. No entiendes, pero no quieres entender. Llamados por los aullidos de la pelea, el resto de los lobos se acercaron formando un círculo, respetando la autoridad de su líder. Quien en esos momentos miraba a todos con el último brillo de vida en sus ojos. Brillo que desapareció en el mismo instante en que poso la vista en Bill, transmitiéndote sin palabras ni sonidos que acababas de ganar y que, a partir de ahora, tú eres el verdadero líder a cargo y que por eso el resto de la manada hará lo que le pidas. Siempre que logres ganar su respeto.

* * *

Intenta concentrarse en las sensaciones que cada toque provocan en su cuerpo aunque no puede. Todos los infructuosos caminos que utiliza Astoria para distraerlo no funcionan. Sólo una cosa ocupa su cabeza en esos momentos y no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de parecer… Esta totalmente frustrado de que sus planes no den resultado.

Es consciente del hombre en el que se está convirtiendo, uno que se ha visto obligado a madurar y hacerse cargo de cosas que cualquier otro de su edad no haría. Tiene sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de la misión que su Señor le encomendó, una tarea difícil que sin embargo él no duda en llevar a cabo. El único problema que se le presenta es la poca cooperación de su prisionera con sus ideas, no puede evitar pensar qué es lo que está fallando, pero igualmente no encuentra una respuesta lógica.

No es que quiera realmente hacer todo lo que hace, es cierto que desea fervientemente destruir a Granger por los años de humillación que le hizo pasar en el colegio, hacerla pagar. Así no puede evitar admitir que ya ha suplido una parte, no la suficiente, mas si la cantidad justa para calmar su sed de venganza. En el instante en que tuvo la oportunidad de llevarla a cabo torció los hechos a su favor, y ahora tiene a la Gryffindor a sus pies; la ha torturado física y psicológicamente, la ha maldecido con todo tipo de hechizos, la ha violado, y la muy desgraciada se mantiene firme en su posición de silencio.

Eso lo preocupa, el tiempo se le agota y no sabe que más hacer. Si hay algo que Draco Malfoy odia con toda su alma es el tener que convertirse en un ser despreciable para ganar, pero como todo buen heredero de su familia está decidido a no perder esa batalla, y si para eso necesita transformarse en un verdadero psicópata lo hará. Esa niña aprenderá quién manda por las buenas o por las malas.

Una mordida en su cuello lo saca de sus propios pensamientos y es entonces cuando su mirada se topa con la verde de Astoria que lo observa con reproche pese a que en sus facciones se puede detectar el deseo. Él sabe que ella espera una noche inolvidable aunque no tenga ánimos para eso. Quizás ese es el detonante para que se levante de la cama en completa desnudez, se calce un fino pantalón de piyama color verde esmeralda y salga de la habitación.

Camina sin un destino final. Al menos no tiene un rumbo pensado con anticipación, aunque eso no impide que termine frente a la puerta de la mazmorra que custodia Rabastan Lestrange; el lugar en el que yace actualmente Hermione Granger. Inconscientemente ha estado evitando acercaste como si esa celda tuviera la peste, el motivo de peso que tiene para mantenerse alejado de ese lugar es que no se atreve a mirarla a la cara. No por vergüenza o remordimiento, sino porque se conoce, a sí mismo como persona racional y a sí mismo como hombre. Y el simple hecho de que sienta una especie de deseo irrefrenable cerca de ella hace que tema por su autocontrol.

Las ideas van y vienen en su interior, generándole un conflicto interno imposible de pasar por alto. Una lucha se libra entre lo que quiere y lo que debe. ¿Qué es más importante para él, la misión que le encomendaron o la venganza que planeó? No lo sabe con certeza, pero puede asegurar que la decisión que tome va a cambiar su vida. Por dentro se dice que tiene que sacarla de ese lugar y llevarla al antiguo cuarto que ocupaba, y sin embargo otra idea más fuerte se forma en su mente. Llevarla a sus aposentos y dejarla dormir en su cama. Hermione va a negarse, o tal vez no; con un poco de suerte habrá aprendido la lección.

Con ese pensamiento le dice a Lestrange que se aparte y empuja la reja para poder pasar, el chirrido de los goznes es capaz de ensordecer a una persona y una vez abierta el olor a humedad y putrefacción golpea las fosas nasales sin compasión. Es una tortura aguantar todo eso.

Espera a que sus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad y entonces escudriña la superficie en busca del bulto que es la mujer, quien se encuentra en la esquina más alejada con el cabello enmarañado y la mirada encendida, agazapada y cubierta de harapos sucios y rotos. Prácticamente desnuda. A pesar de todo, Draco es capaz de notar como sus bajos instintos la encuentran apetecible, eso lo hace sentir náuseas pero esta tan decidido a dejarse dominar por lo que sienta que lo ignora y avanza a paso lento y seguro hasta su objetivo.

Ella intenta apartarse de su trayectoria pero sus movimientos son tan débiles que no alcanza siquiera a levantarse cuando él ya la tiene presa entre sus brazos. Granger golpea salvajemente su pecho con los puños intentando empujarlo, incluso llega a hacerle un arañazo en el cuello y el hombre puede notar los ojos desquiciados de la prisionera, que parece fuera de sus cabales.

* * *

Puede decirse lo que se quiera acerca de Ronald Weasley. Que usa ropa de segunda mano, que no resalta entre sus hermanos, que a veces tiene el mismo tacto que una piedra… ¡Incluso que abandonó a sus amigos en plena búsqueda de los Horrocruxes! Pero lo que no va a permitir es que duden de lo siente por Hermione. Es verdad que le costó darse cuenta de lo que sentía, claro que sí, para eso tuvo que pasar mucha agua bajo el puente. Sin embargo al corazón no es posible callarlo para siempre, en determinado momento se hará oír. Eso dicen. Y eso paso.

Contra todo pronóstico pese a lo ciego que puede ser ese muchacho pelirrojo, con pecas y ojos azules, una parte de él hizo que notara la inmensidad de sus sentimientos por aquella que siempre fue su mejor amiga. Verla en la Mansión Malfoy, con una daga en su cuello y con Bellatrix escribiéndole "Sangre Sucia" en el brazo; escucharla gritar producto de los repetidos cruciatus y verse encerrado hizo que se volviera loco. En aquellos momentos quería destrozar todo el maldito lugar a golpes de ser necesario. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero una parte dentro de sí creyó que Harry podría rescatarlos a los tres del lugar. Y no fue así.

Cuando Dobby llegó, se apresuro a sacar a Luna, Dean y Griphoock mientras ellos esperaban que alguien volviera para presentarlos frente al Innombrable y por suerte o azar de esa forma se dieron los hechos. Pettegrew bajo a buscarlos, pero estaban preparados. Una vez que lograron salir de allí corrieron guiados por los gritos hasta el salón, justo en el instante en el que el elfo volvía para sacarlos.

Ron se negó a irse, pero nada pudo hacer. Alcanzó a vislumbrar a Hermione tirada en el suelo, aparentemente desmayada, vio la espada de Gryffindor a los pies de Greyback y luego todo se torno borroso, se habían desaparecido.

Desde que puso un pie en El Refugio se ha dedicado a esquivar a Harry. No quiere hablar con él, lo culpa indirectamente de que su amiga este prisionera en esa casa, sufriendo quién sabe qué tipo de torturas y demás; claro que noto también la manera en la que el "Niño que vivió" se aislaba de cualquier compañía. El único con quien sabe que ha hablado fue Bill.

Es esto lo que lo hace acercarse a su amigo, quien está en la tumba de Dobby, y apoyarle el brazo en la espalda. Potter voltea y lo observa entre confundido y aliviado, con sus ojos verdes empañados de lágrimas no derramadas.

-Nunca pensé que extrañaría a un elfo doméstico, Ron.- Dice con voz temblorosa y de forma pausada, seguramente pensando qué pasos seguir por temor de perder ese momento con su amigo.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Nadie piensa a quién extrañara cuando ya no esté… Puede ser un elfo, una lechuza, una persona, incluso un recuerdo. Yo nunca pensé que sentiría este hueco en el pecho sin Hermione cerca, de veras. No lo hice hasta que me fui de esa tienda de campaña ni hasta ahora que no sabemos qué pasó con ella.- Y allí está tu confesión. La amas, aunque no lo dirás en voz alta. Esto no quita que sientas tus hombros más ligeros ahora.

-Lo siento, siento haber sido tan idiota como para decir ese nombre, siento no haber podido rescatarla… Y siento que estén metidos en esto. Entenderé si quieres volver e irte a casa, créeme.

Tú estás shockeado por esas palabras. Las últimas que esperaste escuchar. Conoces a ese chico con la determinación de un hombre y sabes que lo que está diciendo es cierto. Él prefiere continuar solo esa búsqueda antes que seguir exponiendo gente, está tomando una actitud tan altruista digna de admirar que resulta difícil intentar siquiera parecerte a una persona así.

Probablemente ese sea el motivo que te hace confirmar tus deseos de seguir siendo parte de esa aventura. Quieres hacer algo para vivir en un mundo mejor, deseas con toda tu alma ser alguien en el mundo. Pero no es ese tu objetivo primordial, no. Lo que te hace convertirte en un hombre de golpe es la realidad que quieres para tu vida.

Fuiste criado en una familia con amor, grande, ruidosa; verdadera. Y eso quieres. Anhelas una vida como la que tuviste y si para lograrlo tienes que pasar primero por una guerra, lo harás.

-No te abandonaré. Lo hice una vez, ¿Recuerdas? Y no volverá a suceder. Herms no querría eso, yo no quiero eso. Y desde luego tú no quieres eso. Así que te exijo, Potter, que me digas lo que piensas porque de lo contrario me veré obligado a sacártelo a golpes.- Y por primera vez en meses ríen por un chiste, algo tan común y corriente que parece como si hubieras olvidado la sensación de tu boca ensanchándose para formar una sonrisa, la vibración de tu pecho por las carcajadas y la visión borrosa por intentar mantener los ojos abiertos cuando no puedes.

Una vez menguado el ataque, Harry te mira serio. Mucho más de lo que recuerdas. Es como si de pronto hubiera madurado veinte años, y es cuando notas que tu amigo ha pasado tanto dolor y sufrimiento en su vida que posiblemente él tenga en su consciencia más años de los que tiene en la vida terrenal. Parece evaluarte para saber si decirte o no, y eso hiere tu orgullo, pero cuando lo notas suspirar entiendes que no es que desconfíe sino que teme arriesgarte innecesariamente.

-Te diré lo mismo que a Bill.- Observaste el rictus de su boca, y supiste que si confió en tu hermano mayor no fue porque realmente quisiera involucrar a más personas. Lo dejaste hablar, escuchaste todo el relato y cuando termino ya sabías lo que le seguía.

-Así que… lo siguiente es entrar a la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange y robar Gringotts.

* * *

_**Bienvenidos al capítulo que más me costó escribir. Por Merlín, un mes para terminarlo en menos de una semana. A veces me odio. Pero no estoy acá para decirles eso. No. Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año nuevo. Espero que sus deseos se cumplan y que este capítulo sea un agradable regalo.**_

_**No está corregido, sin mentirles lo acabo de terminar. La beta no tiene pc porque se rompió su pantalla, así que creo que lo vera junto con ustedes. Cualquier error sepan disculpar.**_

_**Muchas gracias por estar allí.^^ Y especialmente para: Serena Princesita Hale, Lucrecia (por dos! Espero que esta forma... diferente de darte Dramione en este capi te haya gustado.), Malfoyforever, AlexiaRiddle, Azu23blood y Nanis88arg. También a los alerts y favorites que me han llegado. **_

_**Nos vemos dentro de un mes, mas o menos. Intentemos que más menos que más. :)**_

_**Besos, **_

_**Ceci.**_


	8. VIII: Durmiendo con el enemigo

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK.**_

_**Beta: ILSly.**_

* * *

_**El placer del dolor: Capítulo 8. **_

_**Durmiendo con el enemigo.**_

En el instante en que los brazos de tu captor te agarran sientes un temor indescriptible y una repulsión innata. No quieres que te toque, no quieres verlo y definitivamente no lo quieres cerca. Durante el tiempo en que no fue a la celda tuviste períodos de relativa tranquilidad, ¿qué mas dan las torturas, si lo más importante fue destrozado? Así pensaste por cada maldición lanzada sobre tu cuerpo.

Ahora, con él frente a ti, deseas matarlo. Por Merlín que lo deseas. Por eso te retuerces, pateas, golpeas y arañas a ese hombre que te observa algo impresionado por tu reacción. Tú experimentas una retorcida felicidad al verlo lastimado por tus propias manos; eso parece tranquilizarte lo suficiente como para salir de la mazmorra. Caminas desconcertada por varios pasillos, reconoces la puerta de la habitación en la que dormiste unos momentos al llegar; también observas la cocina tan ostentosa como siempre, con más elfos de los que recuerdas y un olor a carne asada que hace que tus tripas se retuerzan con estrépito, Malfoy lo nota y abrazándote por detrás para evitar que te muevas llama a uno de los elfos.

-Holk.- Pronuncia tranquilo, mirando a una de las criaturas vestidas con lo que parecen sábanas viejas. Ves una pequeña figura alzarse sobre las demás, dando saltitos hasta llegar a ustedes; observas esos enormes ojos de un extraño color gris, las orejas enormes y el cuerpo aparentemente endeble.

-Holk a las órdenes del amo.- Responde, haciendo una reverencia.

-Prepara una bandeja de comida, suficiente para dos personas. Y llévala a mi cuarto.- Tu ceño se frunce al escuchar la orden, pero sería insólito que él hiciera un pedido para ti… Irreal. El hambre está trastornándote.

Con eso, dan la vuelta y salen de allí. Pasan por un enorme salón, diferente al que fuiste llevada cuando llegaste a la Mansión. Este es más grande; con enormes ventanales abiertos por donde entra el sol que te encandila, poco acostumbrada a verlo en los calabozos; muebles anticuados de ébano, sillones de cuero y un hermoso candelabro araña colgando del techo. Te sorprendes de tanto lujo.

Siguen caminando, suben por unas escaleras y llegan a una enorme puerta doble que Malfoy no vacila en abrir. Sin dudas es el cuarto de alguien… Hay una enorme cama de dos plazas con colchas verdes, el escritorio frente a una de las grandes ventanas, un armario de grandes dimensiones que ocupa toda la pared frente a la cama, hacia la derecha puedes ver una pequeña puerta que seguramente lleve a un baño.

Estás tan absorta mirando el lugar que pegas un salto cuando sientes el sonido de la puerta cerrarse a tus espaldas. No te volteas, pero sueltas un suspiro de tranquilidad pensando que tu acompañante se largo.

-Me alegra ver que aún respiras, Granger.- Inmediatamente tu cuerpo se tensa y volteas como impulsada por un resorte. Tus ojos están abiertos al máximo y notas tu respiración demasiado agitada, comienzas a temblar producto del terror y retrocedes poniendo distancia.

Tropiezas con la cama y caes.

El colchón es mullido y las frazadas son suaves y cálidas. De pronto quieres salir de allí, largarte. Volver a la celda y la tortura que eso implica.

* * *

La actitud de la chica te tiene totalmente sorprendido. Aún sientes el ardor producto del arañazo que te dio y no logras sacar de tu cabeza la imagen de sus ojos desquiciados cuando entraste en las mazmorras. Ahora que está un poco más tranquila te decides a sacarla de ese lugar y llevarla hacia tu habitación.

Eso es lo que decidiste y lo que harás.

Caminas por la casa llevándola del brazo, y cuando pasan por la cocina sientes su estómago rugir de hambre. Comenzarás a tratarla bien y eso implica la alimentación, así que llamas a tu elfo de confianza; ese a quien le tienes un cariño especial por ocuparse de ti cuando eras un niño, y le pides que lleve una bandeja de comida para dos personas a tu cuarto. Notas, viendo por el rabillo del ojo, como su ceño se frunce seguramente porque piensa que eso es para ti y no para ella. Sonríes sin que te vea.

Siguen avanzando por diversos lugares de la casa. Pasan por uno de los salones mejor cuidados y libre de cualquier presencia oscura que tu madre se esmera en mantener, la observas mirar todo a su alrededor asombrada. Finalmente llegan a su destino y tú abres la gran puerta doble.

Te das cuenta de que ella suspira cuando siente la puerta cerrarse y una mueca irónica adorna tus facciones al saber que es porque piensa que te has ido. Menuda sorpresa va a llevarse cuando sepa que se equivoca.

-Me alegra ver que aún respiras, Granger.- Ella voltea y te observa con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, la respiración agitada provocando que el pecho suba y baje, el cuerpo en tensión… Puedes incluso oler el miedo que expele su aura. Esta aterrada. Se pone a caminar marcha atrás y tropieza con la cama, cae y se queda allí, quieta.

Claro que tú te has visto obligado a respirar profunda y disimuladamente. Te recuerdas que tu objetivo es darle espacio y ganarte parte de su confianza para poder obtener información.

No debes permitir a tus deseos más bajos tomar el control o todo podría irse al infierno. Y sin embargo esa debilidad mostrada consigue, en mucho menos tiempo de lo que podría lograrlo Astoria, que tu cuerpo despierte.

Evitas mirarla pero es imposible, pronto tus ojos están recorriendo la figura tirada en la cama… La poca ropa que cubre su magullado cuerpo no ayuda a tranquilizarte. Tiene el torso desnudo casi al completo; las piernas, ahora con algunos moretones y cortes, se ven firmes y tersas a pesar del deterioro; el estómago plano, los labios carnosos abiertos para permitir el paso del oxigeno. Notas que tiene dificultades para cumplir correctamente esa función vital y te acercas.

Subes a la cama pasando tus piernas a cada lado de su cintura y le tomas los brazos por sobre su cabeza cuando sientes que comenzará a retorcerse nuevamente, eres consciente de que ella podría darte una patada y salir corriendo pero una absurda y extraña corazonada te dice que obedecerá y se mantendrá quieta. Por las dudas decides avanzar con cuidado y advertirle.

-Granger, no te muevas.- Susurras bajo en su oído, sin querer sonar tan ronco y, definitivamente, sin querer estar tan cerca de su cara. Igualmente ella se remueve inquieta y te ves obligado a sujetar más fuerte sus brazos, al punto de sacarle un quejido de dolor. La inspeccionas concienzudamente y descubres que tiene un par de costillas rotas, y necesitaras un sanador para comprobarlo pero podrías jurar que está a punto de coger una pulmonía. Pero no llamaras un médico por una simple impura por muy importante que ella sea para saber el paradero de Potter, tú te ocuparás personalmente de su salud. Así que suspiras y te concentras dispuesto a sanar sus huesos. Aunque no sepas si va a funcionar correctamente. Tomas la varita y apuntas hacia el cuerpo de Hermione, quien comienza a temblar más.- _Episkey_.

El efecto parece inmediato, un rayo de luz golpea el cuerpo femenino y segundos después puedes sentir el suspiro aliviado escapar de su boca, pronto la respiración se regulariza y ella queda laxa debajo de ti. Te atreves a mirarla en la cara y crees ver una muestra de agradecimiento en su mirada. De pronto te encuentras demasiado cerca para tu propio gusto, pero Hermione parece tener un imán sobre su cuerpo que te atrae irremediablemente… Ella sigue acostada en la cama, semi desnuda. Tú sigues estando encima luchando contra tus deseos para no lanzarte como pordiosero ante un manjar, pero no es una tarea fácil y no sabes realmente si quieres negarte.

Dejas de lado la parte racional unos momentos, los suficientes como para bajar tu cara hasta la suya y aspirar su aroma. Delineas con tu nariz todo el rostro y te detienes justo en la intersección del cuello y la clavícula. Allí es un lugar apetecible para ti; rodeas con tus labios una pequeña porción de piel y haces presión, suficiente para dejar una marca que no demora en aparecer.

La notas tensa debajo de ti y sabes que es por la cercanía, que los hechos anteriores no son olvidados y que probablemente ella te odie por profanar su cuerpo. Pero ahora no es eso lo que te empuja hacia ella, no, es algo más. Intentas respirar y alejarte pero no puedes, pese a todos tus intentos vuelves a sucumbir y terminas recorriendo con tus manos su figura. Su frágil cuello, sus delicados hombros, su pecho… La cintura podría ser el lugar perfecto para elegir como destino, sin embargo algo te impide detenerte y sigues bajando.

Anclas cada una de tus extremidades en su cadera con fuerza, buscas acomodar las piernas mejor para no aplastarla pero no encuentras una posición y terminas pasando tu rodilla entre sus piernas, abriéndolas. Ella no opone resistencia sino que simplemente se deja guiar y ese pensamiento de que está a tu merced termina de encender tu cuerpo.

Estás a punto de besarla, no por una venganza, sí porque lo deseas. Y entonces el sonido de un pequeño plop te trae nuevamente a la realidad. Giras la cabeza tan rápido que el sonido de tus vértebras se escucha claro en el cuarto. Y allí ves a Holk con una gran bandeja de comida para dos personas, donde fácilmente comen seis, la criatura te mira temerosa de haber interrumpido y hacerte enojar. Nada más equivocado.

-Holk trae la comida que el señor le pidió.- Dice, con sus orejas caídas y sus ojos puestos en el suelo.

-Está bien, Holk. Asegúrate de que la señorita se alimente y consigue una poción para la pulmonía, que la beba.- Afirmas, agradecido de que te hubieran detenido a tiempo.- Estás a cargo de nuestra invitada, volveré en la noche.

Sales de la habitación sin mirar atrás… Si lo hicieras podrías ver la mirada confundida de la mujer, quien no entiende tu actitud. Pero tú tienes otra preocupación en mente, una que sin duda merece tu atención más urgentemente y que puedes mantener oculta gracias a la túnica de mago. Debajo el pantalón te aprieta debido a la erección que tienes y que necesitas borrar. Sientes frustración de estar en esas condiciones por una impura y es allí cuando te planteas cómo rayos vas a hacer para dormir en esa cama si con solo verla una hora acostada terminaste en esos términos.

* * *

Ves salir a Malfoy del lugar y entonces te permites llorar en paz. No te importa que un elfo te vea. Estás destrozada internamente y temes que pronto no puedas soportar más. Él es capaz de cualquier cosa para doblegar tu espíritu y lo está consiguiendo, cuando notaste la forma en la que se posiciono entre tus piernas una parte en tu interior quería luchar, pero otra que ya ha luchado antes y sabe el resultado te obligo a mantenerte quieta y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera. Después de todo sano tus costillas.

_Y te violo_, recuerdas amargamente.

Las lágrimas saladas empapan tus mejillas y tu cuerpo convulsiona en espasmos. Tiemblas y dejas salir todo el dolor que te embarga y no expulsaste nunca desde que llegaste a esa casa, quieres que alguien te abrace y te diga que pronto todo estará bien, pero sabes que no será así. Un grito te desgarra la garganta y con furia y rencor arañas tus brazos, tus piernas y tu torso. Quieres lastimarte, desfigurarte para que ningún hombre se te acerque.

Sientes el ardor de las magulladuras y lo haces con más fuerza, pero de pronto tus brazos quedan rígidos y tú sientes una falsa tranquilidad llenarte. Allí observas a la pequeña criatura que parece consternada con lo que acaba de hacer, una poderosa lástima te embarga al verlo desquiciado por tus acciones y entonces intentas hablar. Pero se te adelanta.

-Holk debe cuidar de la invitada del amo, sino el amo se enojara y Holk será castigado, Holk no quiere que la señorita se haga daño. Tuve que hacerlo…- Miras con tus ojos marrones la forma en la que se balancea y consideras oportuno hablar.

-Tranquilo Holk, no hiciste nada malo…-Desconoces ese sonido que sale de tus cuerdas vocales y estás segura de que si no fuera porque sabes que eres tú creerías que hay alguien más en el lugar.- Hiciste lo correcto en no dejarme seguir lastimando.

-La señorita debe alimentarse, Holk trajo la comida que el amo pidió. Mientras la señorita come iré a buscar la poción.- Asegura el elfo, apresurándose a salir. Lo ves irse y entonces una extraña alegría te invade, olvidas la comida y aprovechando que estás sola corres hasta la puerta con la intención de escapar. Forcejeas con el pestillo hasta que te das cuenta que Malfoy no va a dejarte la posibilidad de fugar servida en bandeja, desanimada volteas sobre tus pasos decidida a dormirte hasta morir.

Sin embargo no llegas a la cama, la comida parece llamarte y tu hambriento organismo te pide que te alimentes. Así te acercas a la bandeja de fina plata cubierta de manjares. Hay carne asada, pollo relleno… Incluso ves fideos con salsa carusso. También están las tostadas y diversas mermeladas para untar; fresas, manzana, membrillo, calabaza… Tocino y huevos revueltos, café, zumo, torta de melaza.

La boca se te hace agua y optas por comer primero unas tostadas con mantequilla y zumo. A eso le siguen los huevos revueltos con el tocino y por último eliges un poco de carne con lo que parece ensalada griega. Estás acabando cuando Holk vuelve con las pociones y te ves prácticamente obligada a tomarlas.

Una es de color azul, no la reconoces del colegio y temes que sea alguna poción prohibida, pero descartas la idea con rapidez cuando piensas que es una criatura inocente la que te la está dando. La otra es una pócima blanquecina que según tu acompañante va a permitirte dormir mientras que tus heridas internas sanan.

Compruebas la verdad de sus palabras cuando el sueño invade cada fibra de tu ser. Caminas sin ver en realidad hasta toparte con la cama y una vez acostada puedes sentir la suavidad de las sábanas de seda y las colchas envolverte. El ambiente cálido, opuesto al de la celda, te abraza con si fuera a velar por tus sueños. Poco a poco puedes sentir como la fuerza vuelve a tus órganos y pasas a ser consciente de que llevas demasiado tiempo durmiendo poco y mal.

Cierras los ojos y te abandonas a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Luego de ubicar a tu tía y comentarle acerca de tus planes con Granger, una vez acabada la tarea de preparar misión y ya libre de tener que ir a torturar muggles subes a tu habitación.

La túnica negra y la máscara plata cubren tus facciones y te hacen sentir pesado. Por un momento te planteas el sacarte esa vestimenta para que la mujer que está allí no te vea, pero así como lo piensas lo descartas. Vas a abrir la puerta cuando Holk aparece a tu lado.

-Holk hizo lo que el amo le ordeno. La señorita comió, luego tomo las pociones que el amo preparo, durmió unas horas…- Lo que más te importa es que ella haya tomado las pociones, ahora que sabes que lo hizo puedes estar algo más tranquilo.- Después Holk ayudo a la señorita a bañarse y cambiarse con la ropa que fue elegida para ella y por último le di la poción para dormir, señor.- Miras esos ojos grises, peculiares para ese tipo de ser, y asientes. Abres la puerta y pasas.

La observas dormir en tu cama, ataviada con la nueva ropa que le pediste a Bellatrix te cediera. Un vestido rojo sangre se atañe perfectamente a las curvas femeninas, sus labios pintados de rojo y su pecho bajando y subiendo parsimoniosamente.

Está por despertarse y quieres que te vea tal como lo que eres. Un Mortífago. Un asesino.

_Un ser despreciable_.

Le diste una poción para sanar sus heridas internas y detener la enfermedad respiratoria que la aquejaba. Sin embargo, la pócima azul es un invento tuyo y aún no la bautizaste; sus efectos varían según la persona y la situación supones que en ella funcionaría como un Imperio. Esperas que así sea.

Planeas doblegarla sin que lo sepa, dominar sus pensamientos para poder manejarla a tu antojo. Simplificar la tarea sin sentir remordimientos.

Un quejido acompañado de movimiento te hace volver a observarla. Está despertando. Los ojos almendrados observan tu figura, no sabe que eres tú, pero parece atemorizada solo con ver el traje. Levantas la máscara y sus ojos chocan con los tuyos, parece querer gritar pero te adelantas, dispuesto a comprobar si tu nuevo plan funciona.

-Silencio.- Ella cierra la boca y las lágrimas se hacen visibles a ti. Notas que parece luchar contra los efectos de lo que tomo pero es en vano.- Shh, Granger, no sirve de nada pelear.- Sus puños golpean con renovada fuerza en tu pecho y tú no te molestas en ocultar la carcajada furiosa que sale de tus labios.

Ella parece tentarte a golpearla, a maltratarla. Estás intentando por todos los medios ser gentil pero no es una tarea fácil si no te ayuda. Cada uno de sus golpes y movimientos te rozan incitándote, lo ocurrido en la mañana demasiado presente en tu memoria y en tu cuerpo. Aún estás caliente como el infierno y ella parece redoblar la apuesta.

Te rindes. Dejas que el instinto gane esa batalla y no haces nada por evitar los golpes que te propina. Sabes que una sola orden y ella acatara sin chistar, pero quieres ver de lo que es capaz por sí sola.

Eres consciente de que te ha volteado y está encima de ti, sus manos siguen golpeando cada parte a su alcance, pero tú solo puedes percibir el movimiento que sus caderas hacen justo encima de tu entrepierna. Con cada golpe ella pega un salto y cae sobre ti nuevamente, sus piernas están a cada lado de tu cintura y si no fuera por la ropa sabes que sus sexos se rozarían. Estás pasando un trabajo duro para no gemir, sin embargo no puedes ocultar tu excitación, es demasiado patente. Si Hermione no se ha percatado aún es porque la rabia recorre su cuerpo, parece desahogarse con cada puñetazo.

Ya no aguantas el sentir como te roza, como sus movimientos parecen hechos para provocarte, intentas mirar y concentrarte en otra cosa pero la sensación del pantalón apretado y tu miembro punzante de placer está amenazando con hacerte perder los papeles.

De pronto te aburres de jugar, tus manos se clavan en su cintura y la haces moverse, ella no tiene tanta fuerza como para luchar y realiza lo que quieres. Gimes cuando la apoyas contra ti con fuerza y haces que te sienta. Ahora ves sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, parece desconcertada y no puedes culparla.

-Esto es para que veas lo que provocas, niña.- Dices en una especie de gruñido. Ella vuelve a retorcerse para salir de allí pero ahora no vas a jugar, no más.- Quieta.

Obedece, tal como una mascota. Sonríes.

-Escúchame bien y sé atenta porque no voy a decirlo dos veces. Te guste o no, eres mi prisionera y estás en mis manos. Quieras o no, Granger, solo estás segura conmigo. Cualquier otro ya te habría matado y dejado en manos de Greyback para que devorase tu cuerpo, así que más te vale obedecerme. Ahora vas a hacer todo lo que te diga y vas a disfrutarlo, querida.

La levantas con tus manos y dejas que vuelva a caer encima de ti, una y otra y otra vez, tú la sigues y te mueves con ella, en cada caída hay un embiste de tu parte y pronto cierras los ojos, dejando que los sentidos tomen el control nuevamente.

-Desvísteme.- Dices con voz queda. Frunces el ceño al notar que ella no parece hacer caso y entonces vuelves a abrir la vista. La mujer está negando con la cabeza en un intento desesperado por acabar con eso que la domina.- ¡Desvísteme!- Pronuncias con fuerza. Ella se doblega. Con furia arranca tu túnica y camisa, quizás como venganza araña tu pecho, encendiéndote; los pantalones siguen el mismo camino que lo anterior y los zapatos salen volando y los escuchas golpear contra algún mueble.

Rápidamente sus manos van a tu bóxer, pero la detienes. No aún.

La miras, con tus ojos abnegados en deseo y te ocupas de arrancar de ese cuerpo la tela que tanto te molesta. Gruñes al darte cuenta de que no tiene ropa interior y te lanzas a besar, lamer, probar y marcar ese pequeño oasis que descubriste. Poco después sus pezones están erectos, sientes gracias al roce de piel con piel que esta excitada y escuchar los gemidos escapar de sus labios.

Pero cometes un error al mirarla a los ojos. Pese a que todo su cuerpo reacciona, ves como las lágrimas bajan por su cara. Está llorando aunque su cuerpo lo disfrute. Eso te enfurece. Tú mismo te terminas de desnudar y con velocidad te impulsas en la cama para quedar sentado con ella encima. Sus piernas te abrazan por detrás, tú la tienes bien sujeta y entonces, antes de terminar de romperla, le hablas.

-No vas a llorar. Es una orden, vas a disfrutar esto como la puta que eres… Vas a jadear mi nombre, vas a gemir con cada embestida y sobretodo vas a explotar en un orgasmo por mí, Hermione.

Dicho eso la penetras de una estocada. Merlín estás en el cielo. El aire no llega a tus pulmones pero no por eso te detienes, no. Sigues, fuerte y duro. Besas y muerdes sus senos… Devoras su cuerpo como un hambriento.

Ella gime y grita, con cada golpe de tu pelvis contra la suya sientes como tu nombre escapa de sus labios, percibes cada movimiento que hace y escuchas cada sonido que produce. Sus uñas están enterradas en tu espalda, sus pies te agarran con fuerza empujándote más al interior. Lo está disfrutando.

Estás al máximo, sabes que explotaras en unos instantes y no quieres hacerlo dentro suyo, pero no puedes evitarlo. Una estocada profunda hace que ella se aferre con más fuerza a ti. Otra más la hace decir tu nombre en tu oído, gutural, sensual, excitante. Y una más consigue que sus paredes se contraigan a tu alrededor, ella grita de nuevo mientras que tú te esfuerzas en aguantar. No lo logras.

Te liberas y sientes la forma en la que tu simiente es escupida en ella. Jadeas intentando recuperar el oxigeno y pronto estabilizas tu respiración. Puedes verla en las mismas condiciones, solo que ella opta por voltear y darte la espalda. No te molesta esa vez.

-Espero que no sea una costumbre, porque dormirás aquí cada noche. Harás esto cuando yo quiera y, Merlín lo sabe, será siempre igual.- La ves girar y mirarte, sus ojos furiosos.

-Antes tendrás que matarme, Malfoy.

* * *

_**Hola! Bueno pues, sé que no me esperaban pero quería darles una sorpresa^^. Nuevamente el capi está recién terminado y sin corregir. T_T. Aún así quiero darles este regalo antes de Fin de Año. También es porque las musas están muy buenas, tanto que no paro de escribir. **_

_**Tengo algo bueno que decirles: ¡El fic está nominado en los Dramione Awards! Lo sé hace tiempo pero siempre me olvido de decirlo. Para votar por el tienen tiempo hasta el 13 de enero. Está en la categoría de "Mejor Long Fic Drama" y "Mejor Dramione 2012". Esto me tiene en las nubes, así que tengo inspiración. :)**_

_**El link para votar pueden encontrarlo en Facebook, haciendo "Me gusta" en la página "El placer del dolor D&H" es del fic^^. La hice hace poco y estoy colgando los capítulos con imágenes allí.**_

_**Ahora vienen los agradecimientos a: malfoyforever, AlexiaRiddle, Oschii, ILSly, Abytutis, Basileya, azu23blood, Nanis88arg y Elvis que me dijo por fb su opinión^^. De paso, gracias a todos los favorites y alerts^^ y a quien lea en la sombra. ;)**_

_**La vez pasada respondí todos los revs menos los que no están registrados, así que para quienes no tengan cuenta: o me dejan un correo así les contesto, o me dicen en la página, sale? Y para quienes sí la tienen y no respondo, lo siento. A veces no puedo. T_T.**_

_**Saludos,**_

_**Ceci.**_


	9. IX: La Orden del Fénix

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de Rowling.**_

_**Beta: ILSly.**_

* * *

_**El placer del dolor. Capítulo 9: La Orden del Fénix.**_

Infiltrarse en la dichosa Orden del Fénix era una de las cosas más complicadas que pueden pedírsele a una persona, ya sea porque no soportas ni a la cuarta parte de los integrantes o bien porque lograr entrar es jodidamente difícil.

Sinceramente no la emocionaba el tener que de pronto tratar a un montón de traidores a la sangre e impuros que solamente la mirarían con desconfianza –totalmente justificada– y complicarían su tarea. Pero por otro lado, solo pensar en Bill Weasley lograba hacerla estremecer, y la verdad sea dicha, está ansiosa por volver a verlo.

Lo que nos lleva a otro punto de vital importancia. No puede perder de vista a ese hombre increíblemente magnético; cosa en la que por cierto está fallando. Aunque nadie puede culparla directamente, no puede simplemente acercarse a un Weasley así porque sí y preguntarle por su sexy hermano o hijo llamado Bill. No.

Ganas no le faltan, la verdad.

La frustración que invade su cuerpo no puede tener una medida correctamente inventada que dé en el punto justo. Sus ojos azules se encuentran brillantes y el gesto concentrado en su cara no es muy propio de una mujer como ella. Sin embargo es inevitable el sentir que nada está yendo como debería y que quizás está fallando en algo; Salazar no lo quiera, no le conviene ponerse a Bellatrix encima en esos momentos.

Necesita concentrarse en sus próximos objetivos al moverse cerca de él para llamar su atención –más aún– sin resultar sospechosa. Y para lograrlo debe, de forma casi obligatoria, idear un buen plan.

Resulta bastante obvia la forma en la que él la mira, deseoso de tenerla. Sin dudas ha despertado los instintos básicos del hombre provocándolo como lo hace pero eso no será suficiente para llegar hasta el mismo cuartel general.

Entonces lo único que le queda es arriesgarse.

No era como si le agradara someterse voluntariamente a una sesión de torturas y demás aunque teniendo en cuenta la importancia de su misión y la dificultad de la misma era imprescindible tomar medidas desesperadas.

Con eso en mente se levanto de su cómodo sillón ubicado en su cuarto y salió en busca de la persona idónea para ayudarla. Ahora el único problema sería decidir cómo llegar hasta los ojos del pelirrojo, pero ya lo pensaría más adelante.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un inconmensurable placer, estando agotado por los sucesos de la noche anterior no era nada extraño. Con pereza abrió los ojos y un débil rayo de sol lo golpeó directo en el rostro; esa estaba siendo la primera mañana en la que al salir del trance propio del sueño no sentía ningún remordimiento y se encontraba tranquilo. Pero aún así no quería acostumbrarse.

Tiene que obtener información y sólo le queda un movimiento por hacer. Gira hacia un costado y observa la figura desnuda que duerme, en apariencia tranquila, a su lado. Claro que es en apariencia porque se vio obligado a darle la orden de que durmiera.

Pesadamente se levanta sin hacer ruidos y camina hasta la ducha, un baño refrescante no le hará mal, entonces, cuando las últimas gotas de agua caen sobre su cuerpo una idea lo golpea casi dolorosamente. Rápidamente una sonrisa fría cubre su rostro y sale del baño, vuelve a mirar a la chica en la cama y en un susurro casi inaudible dice:

— Hoy estarás deseosa de salir, Granger, y yo te dejaré hacerlo. Cuando llegues al límite de desaparición volverás, porque algo te obligara a hacerlo. Y una vez que estés otra vez en esta cama, hablarás.

Con eso voltea y sale de la habitación, satisfecho de que por fin ese día tendrá grandes avances.

* * *

Cuando despertaste sentiste inmediatamente una sensación de libertad que no habías sentido en ningún otro momento, la habitación se encontraba vacía y no había ni rastro de Malfoy. Una parte de ti suspiró aliviada al saberte sola y pronto te levantaste de esa espantosa cama y te encerraste en el baño.

Pusiste especial cuidado en frotarte bien cada parte de tu cuerpo que él tocó.

Una vez limpia te dedicaste a colocar sobre tu cuerpo el vaporoso vestido que, supones, algún elfo dejó sobre la cama mientras tú estabas en la otra parte del lugar. La sensación de la tela sola rozando con tu piel te resulta extraña debido a que no llevas ropa interior pero ya tendrás tiempo para acostumbrarte…

O quizás no.

Es una ingenuidad pensar que tal vez Malfoy haya dejado una mínima posibilidad de escapatoria para ti, pero debes intentarlo. Recorres con tus ojos el cuarto y, casi sin creerlo, notas como encima de la mesilla de luz hay una varita; corres los pocos metros que te separan de tan preciada posesión y una vez que la tienes entre tus manos intentas lo primero que se te ocurre.

— Alohomora — El hechizo demasiado simple no funciono, la puerta siguió impasible en su lugar sin moverse siquiera un palmo. Sin embargo eso no te desanimo.

Muy en el fondo te lamentaste por tener que arruinar una pieza arquitectónica tan valiosa como esa enorme puerta, pero te urge salir más que nada. Escapar es tu única salida, salir de esa maléfica mansión representa para ti la posibilidad de que unos ojos grises fríos como témpanos de hielo no vuelvan a posarse sobre tu figura.

— Bombarda — Una fuerte explosión resonó en todo el lugar; la puerta voló hecha añicos y tú te apresuraste a correr fuera. En tu desesperación no te pareció nada extraño que nadie hubiera ido ya por ti, mucho menos que no hubieran notado el fuerte sonido.

Atravesaste infinidad de pasillos, recorriste el salón bien iluminado por el que pasaste rumbo a la habitación de Draco y doblaste hacia la derecha por un simple impulso. En una esquina te obligaste a parar debido a la presencia de Nott y Zabini, pero en el momento en el que ellos quedaron de espaldas a ti no dudaste; primero aplicaste un Hechizo Desilusionador en ti misma, y luego lanzaste un Desmaius en dirección a Zabini, quien cayó pesadamente en el piso.

Cuando Nott volteo lanzaste un Petrificus Totalus y lo miraste caer, aparentemente sorprendido por ser atacado. Seguiste corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, que para tu sorpresa se abrió dejándote salir sin ningún problema. Continuaste sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a la verja de entrada y cuando llegaste a atravesarla algo te detuvo.

Es una sensación extraña y desconocida, ansias salir de aquel lugar pero tu subconsciente te traiciona y te dice que debes regresar, te resistes con todas tus fuerzas pero parece en vano.

Una fuerte puntada en la cabeza te hace tomártela con las manos y caer arrodillada en la tierra, un quejido sale de tus labios y te encojes más sobre ti misma. Tomas con fuerza la varita entre tus manos y cuando te dispones pese al dolor a desaparecerte, aparece Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor con cara de cabreo monumental y una maldición golpea en tu cuerpo.

— Crucio — El grito desgarrador sale de tus labios sin que puedas evitarlo, cuando el dolor mengua levantas los ojos y miras los iris de color mercurio con temor. — Tks, tks, Granger. No creíste en verdad que te dejaría irte tan fácilmente, ¿cierto?

Y entonces comprendes que tus suposiciones son ingenuas, es evidente que no van a dejar que escapes así como si nada. Jugaste con fuego al creer que Malfoy se había equivocado mínimamente, lo subestimaste y vas a pagarlo.

* * *

Cuando saliste de tu casa estabas totalmente segura de que tu plan era brillante, pero ahora no sabes que pensar. Te encuentras frente a tu Señor, quien te observa apreciativamente.

Podrías haber buscado cualquier Mortífago para ayudarte con lo que necesitas pero eres consciente de que si lo hiciera cualquier otro podría resultar sospechoso; en cambio, si te tortura el mismo Lord Voldemort no pueden pensar que es porque hayas ideado cómo meterte en su preciada Orden. Así podrán pensar que tú pagaste las consecuencias del fallo de tu progenitor y será obscenamente sencillo que te acojan como una más, movidos por la lástima.

Sin embargo, la mirada del mago oscuro te está poniendo nerviosa. Él parece querer leer todos tus motivos para exponerte a semejante riesgo. Aún así te sorprendes, más de lo que esperabas, cuando lo escuchas hablar.

— Sin duda te subestime, Parkinson, ni siquiera el idiota de Malfoy podría haber ideado un plan más perfecto…— Él se pasea por el lugar en el que están, rodeándote, observándote. — Pero me atrevo a preguntar, ¿estás totalmente segura de lo que deseas? No me gusta torturar a mis subordinados porque sí, sin motivo. Pese a que me lo estés pidiendo, sería un desperdicio dañarte irreversiblemente. — Temblaste cuando pronuncio lo último, pero tu determinación no varío ni un ápice.

— Mi Señor, estoy totalmente consciente de lo que pido; pero mi prioridad es cumplir la misión que se me encomendó. Y debe estar de acuerdo conmigo en que la dichosa Orden no dudará si quien me ataca es usted. — Te permitiste levantar la mirada y verlo, notando así la sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro del mago.

— Muy bien… Pero primero debo darte nuevos datos e indicaciones, para que no los olvides. Bill Weasley se encuentra en Rumania, yo mismo me aseguraré de que llegues hasta él. También debes saber que está casado, aunque supongo que lo sabes, vas a tener que luchar contra los encantos veela de su hermosa esposa… ¿Aún así te arriesgas? — Asientes, incapaz de hacer más. — De acuerdo.

Una tras otra las maldiciones fueron impactando sobre ti; gritaste, te retorciste e incluso suplicaste porque todo acabara. No sólo fueron repetidos Cruciatus sino también otras maldiciones de magia negra y diferentes efectos. Fuiste notado como profundos cortes se abrían paso en tu cuerpo, dejando marcas que no se borrarán tan fácilmente.

Por un momento temiste no salir con vida de aquel lugar.

Pero al final, cuando todo terminó fuiste consciente de que tu plan era el mejor. Prácticamente no podías abrir los ojos más que una mísera rendija por donde las figuras del antiguo y deteriorado salón se dejaban ver; tienes la visión totalmente borrosa; no puedes siquiera moverte y las fuerzas que te quedan las guardas sólo para respirar.

— Espero, Parkinson, que todo salga acorde a lo planeado porque de lo contrario desearas no haber nacido. ¡Crucio! — Y con esa maldición impactando una vez más en tu debilitado cuerpo, te desmayaste.

* * *

Toda la Orden del Fénix trabajaba a pleno para idear un plan lo suficientemente eficaz que lograra hacerlos entrar en Gringotts, usurpar la cámara de los Lestrange y salir de aquel lugar sin levantar sospechas.

Remus los observa a todos, cada uno con un pergamino diferente, estudiando quiénes pueden ser las personas correctas para ayudarlos en esa nueva y semi imposible misión.

Bill, antes de irse, les dejo a todos planos, hechizos y medidas preventivas que él considera pueden llegar a encontrarse en las cámaras de alta seguridad. Aún así no se tiene una completa seguridad sobre lo que pueden encontrarse en aquel lugar, pero eso no evita que vayan preparándose para poder tener, al menos, ideas acerca de cómo actuar y qué medidas tomar cuando llegue el momento.

Según la información recabada las cámaras de mayor seguridad son custodiadas por dragones, algo que a todos los mantiene en vilo ya que no hay una manera de enfrentarse a un dragón sin llamar la atención, así como también otras medidas especiales tales como que no poseen llaves y sólo se abren con la palma de la mano de un duende autorizado por la antiquísima magia que rodea al banco. Sospechan también que tiene que haber otras grandes medidas que impidan a los ladrones llevarse esos invaluables tesoros, pero en eso no poseen más información debido a que si Bill hubiera intentado conocer cada detalle podría haber resultado sospechoso.

Después de todo, los duendes nunca confiaron en los magos.

Por otro lado luego de adoptar como sede principal la casa de Muriel, la tía de los Weasley, una de las preocupaciones principales quedó solucionada. La casa se encontraba protegida con varios hechizos y encantamientos protectores; como el _Fidelius_, el _Cave Inimicum_, el _Homenum Revelio_, el hechizo repelente de muggles, _Salvo Hexia_, el hechizo sensor de movimiento y otros que pueden alertarlos de la presencia de Mortífagos y muggles.

Ya más tranquilos en algunos asuntos ahora solo les quedaba esperar por los avances de Bill con la manada de lobos, ya que ellos son actualmente su única esperanza. Hagrid no logro en el primer año de guerra la cooperación de los gigantes, por lo que no cuentan con ellos en esta pericia.

Remus suspira y la mirada de su esposa Nimphadora, quien ostenta una gran panza de embarazada ya cercana al parto, se posa en él. Parece preocupada por la gran cantidad de responsabilidades que Lupin ha tomado como líder de la Orden. Él sabe que no es una tarea sencilla pero alguien debe hacerlo. Lamentablemente Dumbledore no pudo hacerlo mientras vivía y, según los restantes miembros, nadie mejor que Remus para hacerse cargo de todo.

— Muy bien, es todo por hoy — dice él, ya cansado de estudiar tantos planos, flechas y demás cosas por el estilo. — Nos volveremos a ver mañana. — Así todas las personas allí congregadas, además de los Weasley, Tonks, Andrómeda Black y Hestia Jones, se fueron despidiendo. Tomando los polvos flu y saliendo por las chimeneas hacia diferentes ocupaciones falsas.

Con la casa ya vacía quienes quedaron presentes cruzan una mirada preocupada. Es Ginny quien, harta de la espera y el silencio, decide hablar.

— Remus, ¿sabes algo de Hermione? — Todas las cabezas se giran en su dirección, especialmente las de Harry y Ron.

— Aún no — murmura, tomándose el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado — Estamos investigando, aunque me atrevo a asegurar que sigue en la Mansión Malfoy… — No llego a terminar la oración sin que lo interrumpieran.

— Necesitamos crear una forma de sacarla de ese maldito lugar.

— Ronald, no maldigas — Ron bufó sin obedecer a su madre.

— Lo sé, Ron, lo sé. Un plan a la vez — el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo no parecía estar de acuerdo. La Orden necesitaba organizar sus prioridades.

— Entonces saquemos a Hermione primero, Remus, no podemos dejarla por más tiempo allí, en manos de Malfoy.

— Destruir a Voldemort tiene que ser nuestro objetivo primordial, no podemos contar con que los Mortífagos se hayan olvidado de Harry, Ronald. Si estuviera en mis manos no dudaría en ir solo hasta la casa de Lucius Malfoy y sacar a Herms de allí, pero no puedo. Tenemos poco tiempo y hay que organizarlo de la mejor manera. — Remus sabía que esas palabras, lejos de tranquilizar el chico lo harían ponerse peor, pero no era todo tan sencillo como él pensaba.

— Suenas como Dumbledore — dijo el Weasley, enojado.

— ¡Ronald, no te lo permito! — Molly parecía dispuesta a regañar a su hijo más chico, sin embargo, el alto pelirrojo enderezó la espalda en toda su altura y miro a su madre con furia.

— No estoy pidiendo permiso, madre. Estoy diciendo una jodida verdad. Así suena y así actúan todos. ¡A quien le importa Hermione si lo único que quieren es tiempo! Seguramente el profesor pensó lo mismo a la hora de enviarnos a una misión sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que tenemos que buscar y destruir; sin explicarle por lo menos a Harry la forma en la que los Horrocruxes pueden influir en nosotros, sin decirnos que cada vez que intentemos destruirlos una parte de la maldita alma de Quien-Tu-Sabes intentara hacernos unos imbéciles y enfrentarnos. Es muy fácil decir que pensemos en un plan a la vez, pero no somos nosotros los que estamos pasando por quién sabe cuántas cosas, no somos nosotros quienes estamos prisioneros en aquel lugar. ¡Maldita sea! — Ron volteo velozmente y se marcho enojado, dando grandes zancadas.

— Remus, él solo está preocupado por su amiga y no quiere realmente…

— No, él sí quiere realmente decir lo que dice, Señora Weasley — pronunció Harry — Todos tenemos miedo de que Herms no salga con vida de esa Mansión, y lo que es peor es que no podemos hacer nada. Es cierto que la prioridad son los Horrocruxes, pero podríamos al menos dejar que alguien se ocupe de cómo sacar a Hermione de allí.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, siendo conscientes de que esa explosión no era la primera en el largo expediente de Ron ni que mucho menos iba a ser la última. La regordeta mujer pelirroja intentó seguir el mismo camino que su hijo menor, pero el brazo de su esposo no se lo permitió. No era necesaria otra muestra de tan explosivo carácter.

El Elegido en cambio sí siguió el mismo camino que su amigo. Entendía perfectamente la actitud de Ron, aunque no necesariamente compartía los métodos para demostrar que estaba tan o más preocupado que él por su amiga.

La culpa es una gran enemiga si tienes sobre tus hombros el peso de salvar a todo el mundo mágico y muggle de Inglaterra.

Las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente difíciles como agregarle discusiones y separaciones a la ecuación. Con Hermione capturada por los Malfoy una de las mejores mentes para idear planes estaba fuera, sin contar la constante angustia que se respiraba en el ambiente; además aunque aún no se había presentado un combate directo entre las partes cada día se presentaban más pérdidas, lo que estaba logrando que las tropas de la Orden estuvieran en desventaja.

Los Mortífagos por el contrario renovaban sus filas constantemente, provocando que estuvieran en ventaja la mayor parte de las veces. Aunque sus reclutas no eran grandes genios en lo que se dice magia negra, sí tenían demasiada incentiva propia y podían llegar a dar verdaderos problemas si no se los controlaba bien. Todo eso sin contar que Severus Snape tenía la dirección de Hogwarts y muchos niños y adolescentes estaban en sus manos.

Joder, tenían problemas serios.

Por eso no era el mejor momento para que Ron tuviera un ataque de furia que generaría que sus hermanos le dijeran que era un idiota y haría que sus padres se preocuparan más de lo que ya estaban; George había perdido una oreja, Percy los había abandonado para quedarse en el Ministerio, Bill y Charlie en misiones, a Ginny tuvieron que sacarla del colegio. Y Ron, Ron era uno de los blancos principales.

Al final, Harry encontró a su amigo en la habitación que comparten. El pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre su cama, con aspecto abatido.

— No creo que fuera necesario que actuaras así, Ron. — Los ojos azules parecieron atravesarlo cuando se posaron es su figura. — Sé que estás preocupado y furioso, entiendo que pienses como lo haces e incluso sabes lo que opino del tema, pero por Merlín, no es necesario que dentro de la propia Orden comencemos a separarnos.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si quien estuviera capturada fuera Ginny, Harry? — Y ese fue el primer golpe bajo. Cómo se sentiría… Frustrado, furioso, preocupado y un sinfín de adjetivos más.

— Igual que tú. — Ron asintió, comprendiendo.

— Entonces te pido que no me juzgues por lo que digo o por como reacciono. No es la mujer que amas la que está en peligro. — Fue el turno de el Elegido de asentir, porque por más que su carácter y el de su amigo fueran distintos, en determinadas ocasiones se parecían demasiado.

* * *

Mucho más rápido de lo que tú podrías pensar te encontrabas nuevamente en el cuarto de Draco Malfoy. Ninguna maldición ni nada por el estilo había vuelto a golpear tu cuerpo y aunque tienes un dejo de desconcierto no vas a ponerte a pensar en eso ahora.

Sin duda puedes considerarte con suerte por seguir viva.

Él está sentado en una silla, frente a ti que estás en la cama; te observa fijo pero no hace ningún movimiento, como si te estuviera midiendo. Pero esta vez no vas a demostrarle temor.

El muy cabrón puede irse al demonio.

— ¿Sabes, sangre sucia? Creo que te di demasiada libertad por hoy, pero si cooperas es probable que te deje pasear por toda la mansión. — Lo miras furiosa, dispuesta a matarlo si te dan la oportunidad.

— Sabes que no diré nada, hurón. — Una sonrisa ladeada inunda las facciones del blondo quien parece divertido por la situación.

— Claro que lo harás, Granger, no vuelvas a subestimarme. — Lo odias, de veras. Si depende de ti no le dirás ni media palabra. — Habla.

Sientes la forma en la que la orden dictada por el Mortífago se mete en tu cabeza, casi como si fuera propia. Inmediatamente notas que comenzarás a hablar sin ni siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo y entonces tratas de resistirte con todas tus fuerzas, tal como lo hiciste una vez en la verja de entrada a la mansión. De la misma manera que la vez anterior, al resistirte a la orden un potente dolor de cabeza te atravesó.

Miraste de nuevo a tu captor y te sorprendió verlo sonriendo como si ya supiera absolutamente todo de tu lucha y no le molestara de ninguna manera. Sentiste ganas de preguntarle qué rayos te había hecho pero en cuanto abriste la boca no dijiste las palabras que querías, sino otras que te mortifican.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — La sonrisa pedante se ensancha mientras que tú no puedes creer lo que acabas de decir.

— Es bueno ver que al fin cooperas, Hermione. Y mi respuesta es simple. ¿Dónde está escondido Potty? — Es tu turno de reír falsamente al ver que, digas lo que digas, no podrás darle una respuesta correcta.

— No lo sé, se esconden en diferentes lugares. Y como bien sabrás, Malfoy, no me encuentro con él en estos momentos.

La mueca de disgusto en el albino rostro es sin duda una de las mejores recompensas que podrías tener en bastante tiempo. Quizás es hora de jugar un poco y retomar el valor que creías perdido debido a todos los sucesos que te pasaron dentro de ese jodido lugar. Es hora de volver a ser Hermione Granger.

Es una suerte que lo que sea que te haya dado Malfoy para que le obedezcas de esa manera, a pesar de obligarte a responder todo lo que pregunte y todo lo que te ordene, te deja la libertad de pensamiento suficiente como para decir lo que quieres decir sin darle ningún tipo de información relevante.

— De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera. ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

— El tiempo suficiente para derrotar a Voldemort. — Otra mueca de fastidio de su parte y una sonrisa sardónica de la tuya.

— ¡Maldita seas! No estoy jugando, ¿por qué la varita de Potter es más poderosa que la del Señor Tenebroso? Y quiero la verdad. — Cerraste los ojos cuando las últimas palabras golpearon tus oídos. — ¡Responde!

— Las varitas son gemelas Malfoy, tienen una conexión de hermanas. No comprendo exactamente toda la relación pero creo que ni la varita de Voldemort podrá vencer la de Harry, ni la de Harry podrá vencer la de Voldemort. — Él asintió, comprendiendo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero parecía aceptar de buen grado las palabras de Hermione.

— ¿Por qué la varita de Potter venció a la de mi padre? — Abriste los ojos desmesuradamente ante esa revelación y luego negaste con la cabeza.

— No lo sé, no poseo una explicación. Supongo que eso fue un caso único. — Un nuevo asentimiento de parte del hombre y tú te permites respirar medianamente tranquila.

— Sólo dos cosas más, Granger, y prometo dejarte en paz; llevarte a la antigua habitación que ocupabas cuando llegaste y no acercarme más. Y si se diera el caso incluso te dejaría libre, pero supongo que eres más inteligente como para pensar que te dejaré ir, así que espero que te conformes. — Lo miraste fijo, sin pestañear ni nada, tomando esas palabras como un buen augurio. — ¿Qué es lo que tanto investigan? ¿Una varita aún más poderosa?

— No exactamente. Harry está convencido de que existe una varita de la que sólo se conoce por medio de leyendas, una supuesta varita invencible. La Varita de Saúco. Pero no lo sé, Malfoy, no tengo idea de qué es lo que hará. Hemos estado investigando la leyenda de las Reliquias de la Muerte… Nos hemos basado en el cuento de Los 3 Hermanos, de Beedle el Bardo. — Él se levanto luego de escuchar atentamente — Muy bien, serás recompensada.

Él salió del cuarto caminando rápidamente. La puerta doble que habías volado hacía poco tiempo ya estaba totalmente restaurada y la viste cerrarse a sus espaldas.

Suspiraste. En tu cabeza se desata una gran confusión… No tendrías que haber hablado pero tampoco pudiste evitarlo. Habrías querido no contarle nada a Malfoy sobre la Varita de Saúco pero tampoco pudiste eludir la pregunta; aunque dentro de ti te sientes medianamente feliz ya que si la atención de los Mortífagos se desvía a la absurda varita Voldemort no va a pensar que van tras los Horrocruxes para poder destruirlo.

* * *

Un nuevo día golpea el claro del gran bosque cercano a la reserva de dragones que hay en Rumania, allí está asentada la manada de lobos a la que Bill debía intentar convencer de apoyarlos en la guerra contra Voldemort.

En cambio la situación dio un giro imprevisible en el mismo momento en el que William mató al líder de todos esos hombres y mujeres que ahora lo miran con recelo. Él realmente no sabe qué fue lo que paso en ese bosque en la luna llena.

¿Cómo vas a saber qué fue lo que hiciste cuando ni siquiera entiendes lo que te sucede?

Solo sabes que cuando sentiste el peligro acechándote no pensaste y te dejaste llevar por el golpe de adrenalina que te dio al saberte a punto de ser desmembrado por un gran hombre lobo. Quizás muchos se pregunten ¿por qué temer, si ya te ataco uno antes? Entonces seguramente dirías "eres idiota si no sientes miedo cuando ves esas grandes garras, los grandes colmillos y los furiosos ojos amarillos coronados por una estela roja, producto de la furia que les da el ansia asesina y sedienta de carne"… Vamos, admítanlo si estuvieran ustedes frente a uno de esos temidos seres, en el momento justo en el que nada queda de su consciencia humana, sentirían el mismo pavor.

Cuando viste la imagen del lobo saltando sobre ti viste como si fuera una película toda tu vida delante de tus ojos, y pobre del que se atreva a negártelo. Temiste morir por primera vez en tu vida y fue tan grande ese miedo que cuando tuviste la oportunidad de escapar no dudaste en aprovecharla. Sin embargo nunca imaginaste que ibas a matar al macho alfa de un zarpazo, el cual por cierto no puedes explicar.

— Te ves desorientado, William Weasley — miras hacia tu derecha, de donde proviene la melodiosa voz. Agnes Jefferson te mira con un dejo de burla brillando en sus ojos color café.

— Admito que un poco lo estoy, sí — respondes con un encogimiento de hombros. Tus ojos azules recorren su grácil figura sin disimulo alguno. Agnes es una de las mujeres más bellas de la manada, es de hecho la hija del hombre que tú mataste cuando estaba transformado.

Con cabello castaño y algunos mechones claros que le dan reflejos rubios, una cara aristocrática que se adorna con unos bonitos ojos almendrados y unos tentadores labios carnosos; es una joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años que tiene a su alrededor un halo de misterio y seducción constantes.

La joven fue la primera en acercarse a ti cuando el sol despuntó en el alba y te diste cuenta de todos los hechos que habían ocurrido a tu alrededor. Pasaste gran parte de la mañana hablando con ella, y ahora que ya es de tarde te encontrabas sentado solo frente a una fogata, pensando en todo lo que te estaba pasando. Grande es tu sorpresa ahora al verla frente a ti.

— No entiendo porque te me acercas, mate a tu padre.

— Mi padre podría haberte matado a ti, además él ya sabía que moriría algún día, Bill. Era un hombre mayor, ya cansado de tantas luchas y guerras y también aburrido de estar aislado. — Ella sonríe con un dejo de nostalgia pero también con una fuerza orgullosa en la mirada que te hace sonreír. — Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa.

— No entiendo qué fue lo que me sucedió.

— Hay algunas teorías entre nosotros sobre lo que pudo pasarte; por lo que me has contado Greyback te atacó sin estar transformado por lo que está descartado el que seas licántropo; sin embargo, puedo suponer que influido por el miedo, la adrenalina y la luna llena puede haber pasado una especie de transformación momentánea. Es casi como si fueras animago, sólo que sin tener que pasar por todo el horrible y complicado proceso de la animagia. Lamentablemente no puedo asegurarte que puedas controlarlo, sería más propicio decir que eso te ocurrirá cada vez que estés en un peligro eminente.

— Supongo que es mucho más de lo que yo podría saber por mi cuenta.

Agnes asiente y camina hasta ti, lentamente y sin dejar de mirarte. Parece una mujer segura pese a su juventud y a ti te divierte pensar en eso, tiene un aura jovial que inspira confianza y te hace sentir seguro.

— Hay algo que tendrás que ganarte, y es la confianza de toda la manada. No van a perdonar tan fácilmente la muerte de su líder.

— Lo sé, pero ¿cómo rayos podré conseguirlo? No puedo ofrecerles más que lo que me mandaron a decir. El Señor Tenebroso no les dará ningún beneficio si lo apoyan, de hecho me atrevo a decir que los utilizará y luego mandará a matar. Y supongo que no es eso lo que desean en verdad. Nosotros tampoco podemos asegurarles un futuro mejor; por el contrario, sólo podemos decir que haremos todo lo posible para ayudarlos a vivir mejor. — Ella te mira con la cabeza ladeada, como si estuviera analizando cada una de tus palabras tratando de decidir los pro y los contra de cada caso.

— Ninguna de las dos partes puede ofrecernos grandes situaciones, sin embargo en tu mirada y tus palabras puedo notar la sinceridad que tienes en el corazón. Eres un hombre noble, Weasley. — De pronto la conversación se vio interrumpida por un gran revuelo en las afueras del campamento.

Agnes y tú caminaron velozmente hacia el lugar para encontrarse con que al menos diez hombres de aspecto salvaje rodeaban a un hombre pelirrojo de complexión musculosa y aspecto rudo que sin embargo tenía las manos alzadas en gesto de paz.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntas autoritario, y aunque muchos allí no confían en ti se quedan callados y voltean a mirarte. Quedándose sorprendidos al notar quien es tu acompañante.

— ¿Te atreves, Jefferson, a apoyar al hombre que mato a tu padre? — Agnes alzó la barbilla desafiante y sus ojos brillaron con reto cuando miro a quien le hizo esa pregunta.

— No es de tu incumbencia a quien apoyo o no, Watson. Tengo la edad y la autoridad suficientes como para no tener que responder tus preguntas estúpidas. No te atrevas. Ni te atrevas tampoco a cuestionar mis decisiones, como bien sabes es mi padre quien murió y estoy segura de que él sabía muy bien cuál era su destino. Ahora puedes explicarme qué demonios paso.

— Este mago se atrevió a entrar en nuestro territorio, y bien sabes que eso no está permitido. — Ahora todas las miradas se giraron al pelirrojo que miraba a su hermano.

— Charlie, ¿Qué sucede? — Los hermanos Weasley se miran el uno al otro. No es el mejor momento para hablar. — Habla, Charles, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— Una mujer gravemente herida fue dejada en las afueras de la reserva de dragones, Bill. No estoy seguro de conocerla ni saber quién es, pero ha estado repitiendo nuestro apellido en medio de una especie de delirio. Mande a llamar a Remus y él vino enseguida, luego de verla me mando a buscarte… No se mas.

— ¿Qué tan herida?

— Seguramente Cruciatus repetidos durante un lapso corto de tiempo y otras maldiciones cortantes que han provocado una enorme pérdida de sangre. Tiene la respiración muy débil y está delirando. — Volteas a mirar a Agnes y la ves con la mirada preocupada.

— Debo irme, pero intentaré volver en la noche. — Ella cabecea en señal afirmativa y tú sales del campamento a paso rápido junto a Charlie.

Atraviesas el bosque totalmente seguro del camino que tomas y vas caminando tan rápidamente que Charles se ve obligado a trotar para alcanzarte. Pero eso no importa ahora. Es necesario llegar a la reserva.

Cuando ya están en la puerta de la cabaña de Charlie te encuentras con la mirada dorada de Remus, quien te mira directamente.

— Es la chica con la que hablaste en el Caldero Chorreante. Antes no la reconocí, pero ahora sí, es Pansy Parkinson, estudiante del mismo año que Harry y Ron, Slytherin. — Una gran mueca de desconcierto inundó tus facciones.

— ¿Es una Mortífaga?

— No tiene la marca, además pude extraer algunos de sus recuerdos… Fue Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis en persona quien la torturo de esa manera. Tiene suerte de estar viva.

— ¿Está dentro? — Remus asiente y tú te apresuras a entrar.

Pansy está recostada en la cama de tu hermano, tiene la respiración débil y la piel demasiado pálida para ser normal, sigue siendo hermosa y te sigue atrayendo de la misma manera que las veces anteriores; sin embargo, en contraparte a la excesiva aura de sensualidad y sex appeal que irradiaba en la taberna de Tom, ahora parece más una muñeca desvalida y sin fuerzas para nada.

— ¿Qué haremos con ella, Remus? — Pregunta Charlie, bastante preocupado mirando a la chica.

— Aún no lo decido — Lupin paseaba su mirada de ti a ella alternativamente.

— Llevémosla al cuartel, si es verdad que el mismo Señor Oscuro la torturo es claro que no representa un peligro. Seguramente su padre o su madre estén en las filas de los Mortífagos y se hayan equivocado en algo, y entonces ella haya pagado esos errores. — Los otros dos hombres asintieron de acuerdo con la última explicación.

— Pero no puedo llevar una persona al cuartel así como así, Bill. No sería precavido. — El pelirrojo bufó.

— De acuerdo, entonces yo mismo me haré responsable si algo sale mal. Solamente llévala a casa de Muriel.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Merlín, sé que prometí una actualización al mes, pero espero que la longitud de este capítulo los recompense por tan larga espera.**_

_**Comencemos con las buenas noticias... ¡El fic quedó tercero como mejor long fic de drama en los Dramione Awards! Así que MUCHAS GRACIAS. También Draco quedó en tercer lugar como mejor villano. En serio, en serio, GRACIAS!**_

_**Sólo me queda agradecerles por los reviews del capítulo pasado. ¡17! WOW... Gracias a: elvis cochitto, dracoforever, Nanis88arg, patty 15 (espero que esto responda si puedo actualizar xD), Abytutis, Oschii, AlexiaRiddle, ILSly, jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly, Basileya, LemonMind, azu23blood, Maggie Night, welovemorris, LadyCarne-3 y Linok.**_

_**Les dedico este cap a cada una de ustedes, por apoyarme y hacerme saber lo mucho que les gusta lo que escribo.**_

_**Por cierto, ¿qué les parece Agnes? ¿Les gusto? Pronto en la página de FB les subiré imágenes de ella y otros personajes. Si no la conocen pongan en el buscador de Facebook "El placer del dolor D&H" y debería salirles la página.**_

_**Originalmente esto iba para más largo pero luego pensé que sino no podría decirles nada en el cap 10, así que lo dejé ahí. Ya veremos la otra parte cuando la tenga terminada.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Ceci.**_


	10. X: Infiltrados

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK.**_

_**Beta: ILSly.**_

* * *

_**El placer del dolor.**_

_**Capítulo 10: Infiltrados.**_

Cada parte de su cuerpo se encontraba adormecida pero poco quedaba del intenso dolor producto de los acontecimientos ocurridos por su propia voluntad. Acontecimientos que se derivaron de una misión que le fue encomendada a ella; misión que cualquier mujer aceptaría gustosa: seducir a un hombre que podría pasar por una de esas divinidades griegas tan bien descritas en infinidad de libros de historia, seducir a un ente de facciones bien proporcionadas; finos labios, nariz afilada, cejas cobrizas haciendo juego con el rojo del pelo y atrayentes ojos azules.

El problema es que ella convirtió algo placentero en un suicidio.

Quizás esa tendencia se deba a que así ha sido toda su vida, una serie de eventos que se sucedieron de tal forma en la que, poco a poco, convirtieron la apacible vida de una mujer de alta alcurnia en un camino a la horca; no, sería correcto decir que fue ella misma quien entretejió cada hecho aparentemente aislado y fue construyendo su propia sentencia de muerte. Es así, pues cada persona sin importar la edad tiene libre decisión de pensamiento, por ejemplo, si ella no hubiera escogido ser amiga de Draco, Theo y Blaise tal vez otra sería la historia; si ella no hubiera decidido aceptar la marca probablemente no estaría en aquel lugar... Y así sucesivamente.

Pero no podemos culparla por crear elaboradamente los nudos que pronto, de seguir a este ritmo se cerrarán en torno a su cuello, figuradamente hablando. No, no podemos culparla... Esto es un trabajo que debe cumplir cueste lo que cueste y sea como sea.

De repente unas manos que se sienten frías tocan su frente y ella abre los ojos sobresaltada, la brillante luz del sol la hace soltar un quejido lastimero que acapara la atención de quien sea que la esté observando y, por lo visto, cuidando.

-Shh... Tranquila, cariño. - Le responde en voz baja un sonido demasiado dulce que la hace fruncir el ceño, no recuerda haber oído en su vida algo tan empalagoso. Entonces cuando una cabeza pelirroja y unos ojos marrones entran en su campo de visión una secuencia de imágenes llegan a su memoria, recordándole que probablemente se encuentra en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Quiere sonreír pero se contiene sabiendo que no es lo mejor por el momento.

-¿Te sientes bien? - Asiente, sin ganas de hablar. - Muy bien, debes descansar. - No lo razona más y cierra los ojos dispuesta a dormir, o fingir, el tiempo necesario como para tener una idea clara acerca de cómo actuar ahora que ya está dentro.

Molly la observa quedarse dormida y una mueca de preocupación adorna sus facciones. Esa chica había movido todos sus instintos maternales, sacándolos a flote; pese a que cuando llegó a casa de Muriel todos la miraron con desconfianza, a la matriarca de los Weasley, en cambio, le bastó una mirada a su hijo mayor para saber que él confiaba en su propio juicio. Ronald por el contrario había dejado salir a la luz todo su explosivo carácter y había terminado peleando con su hermano a los puños, y nada había podido siquiera evitarlo.

El resto de la Orden estaba totalmente dividida, algunos esperaban la opinión de Remus quien como líder tenía la última palabra; otros querían saber qué pensaba Harry pese a que éste se mantenía en un mutismo y aislamiento preocupantes. Y la gran mayoría creía que Ron tenía razón; aún así todos se cuidaban de no decirlo en voz muy alta debido a que Bill se mostraba siempre listo para atacar a todo aquel que se animara a agraviar de alguna manera a la mujer.

Molly, como madre, había decidido no tomar ningún bando en particular. Ella prefería encargarse de la joven y así poder pasar tiempo con ella para luego poder tomar una decisión. Hacerlo por simple preferencia no era lo justo para ninguno de sus hijos. Era fácil guiarse por Ron, quien de verás conocía a la chica, y creer que la muchacha era una mala persona, pero era correcto también hacerle caso a los fundamentos de William, tales como que no llevaba la marca y que, según Remus, el mismo Voldemort la había dejado en ese estado producto de una tortura repetida.

¿A quién era mejor escuchar? ¿A los infantiles, pero ciertos, motivos de Ron; o a las irrefutables pruebas de Bill?

Ciertamente ella no iba a ponerse de parte de ninguno de los dos. Sus hijos iban a tener que explicarle sus diferentes motivos para pensar como lo hacen.

Con eso en mente salió del cuarto asignado a la enferma y avanzó hacia el cuarto de su hijo más chico.

* * *

-No entiendo pog qué tienes que ig cada noche, Bill.

-¡Porque debo hacerlo, Fleur! - El hombre voltea y su esposa pega un brinco. Los ojos azules de Bill se ven amarillos e inyectados en sangre. - Ahora soy el líder de esas personas, y si queremos que nos apoyen en esta maldita guerra tengo que demostrarles que me importa lo que les sucede.

Él sale rápidamente del cuarto y la veela se queda parada en el mismo lugar, mirando la ancha espalda de su esposo desaparecer por el pasillo.

Pronto las lágrimas comienzan a bajar de sus ojos.

Ella ha luchado durante demasiado tiempo por estar junto a Bill; en un principio tuvo que esforzarse en demostrarle al sexy pelirrojo que no era una niña, luego tuvo que mostrarle a la Señora Weasley que realmente amaba a su hijo mayor pese a cualquier cicatriz o adversidad, y ahora tenía que luchar con uñas y dientes contra algo invisible que ella no sabe lo que es, pero que está alejando cada vez más a su esposo de ella.

Y está cansada.

Está cansada de buscar felicidad y solo encontrarse con piedras en el camino, piedras como una familia que no la acepta -porque Fleur puede ser francesa, pero no ciega-, como una manada de hombres y mujeres lobos que poseen una segunda al mando hermosa; piedras como no entender lo que sucedió luego de decir los votos matrimoniales hace ya unos nueve meses. Está agotada de haber luchado tanto y que nadie parezca verlo, es fácil pensar que por haber estudiado en Beuxbatouns y ser mitad veela puedes tener un mundo a tus pies, pero nadie puede imaginarse lo complicado que eso resulta.

Contrario a lo que el resto del mundo piensa la educación en el colegio francés es realmente exigente. Es un colegio de magia igual que cualquiera, no un instituto para saber atrapar a un hombre en tres pasos. Y por el otro lado el simple hecho de encontrar un hombre que te ame de verdad, que vea más allá del hechizo y que se moleste en conocerte ya es bastante.

Así que no, no es fácil ser Fleur Delacour, es jodidamente difícil de hecho.

Y todo se pone peor si a la situación ya complicada le agregas un factor más. Uno de ojos azules y pelo negro; pero ella sabe que no todo son mujeres en la vida de su esposo. Claro que también hay que tener en cuenta la guerra, que no es de a gratis, es en realidad lo peor que puede cruzarse en el camino de un matrimonio joven e inexperto que alberga muchos sueños tales como formar una familia y vivir con relativa tranquilidad -teniendo en cuenta lo bulliciosa que puede llegar a ser su familia política- disfrutando de el amor y la pasión que pueden tener dentro de su corazón.

Las emociones que la sobrepasan bullen como lava en sus venas y hacen que sus ojos se vean encendidos, probablemente todo aquel que la vea piense que solo tuvo una discusión con Bill, sin imaginar siquiera la magnitud del problema. Un problema que está tomando dimensiones tan grandes que el día que todos menos se lo esperen va a explotar, como una olla a presión que dejas en el fuego y te olvidas de controlarla. Tampoco es como si ella esperara que la entiendan sino que al menos le gustaría tener, a veces, un poco más apoyo de parte de quienes la rodean.

-Fleur, necesito hablar con mi hermano, ¿sabes dónde está? - Es Charlie quien pregunta, parado en el umbral de la puerta con la cabeza fija en los planos que llevan una semana estudiando. Ella voltea velozmente para evitar que la vean débil y llorando, para después hablar tratando de aparentar serenidad y no enojo.

-Acaba de igse a la manada, puedes buscaglo con Agnes. - Pese a sus intentos la voz la traiciona y cierto rencor se deja entrever; eso alerta a Charles quien levanta la cabeza de los papeles y mira como la espalda de su cuñada se convulsiona en espasmos, está llorando.

Y él es un Weasley, es el hermano mayor de Ron, y todos sabemos que Ron no tiene sensibilidad ni tacto. Realmente Charlie no tiene mayor suerte que el más chico. Así que se corta un poco al ver a la veela en esas condiciones, pero pronto la caballerosidad lo hace tomar impulso y abrazar delicadamente a la mujer, que se aferra con fuerza a sus ropas. Él es en ese momento consciente del error que cometió al sostenerla; las curvas femeninas se acoplan a su cuerpo de forma perfecta y los redondos pechos se aprietan contra su torso, finalmente decide estrecharla aún más por su fina cintura y luego de tragar en seco para tranquilizarse a sí mismo le habla.

-Escucha, Fleur, yo no sé que habrá pasado con mi hermano para que estés así, pero calma. Ya sabes que los hombres de esta familia somos explosivos y verdaderos cabrones cuando nos lo proponemos y es por eso que... - Un fino dedo se posa en sus labios, callándolo en el acto. Ella lo mira con los ojos aguados y la barbilla temblando, sin embargo un halo de furia que él recién nota la rodea.

-No es tan sencillo, Chaglie. Bill paguese cada vez más fgio. Y estoy cansada, hagta de luchag contga todo... Contga tu familia, la mía, los pgejuicios, la guerra, una manada de lobos, algo invisible, contga la Orden y tu propio hegmano. Ya no más, Chagles. - Estalla ella, y luego lo vuelve a abrazar con más fuerza que antes. Él la sujeta, viéndola inestable y preguntándose internamente cómo es que Bill podía hacer llorar a alguien que en verdad lo ama.

Sin usar la guerra como excusa.

* * *

-Es todo lo que la chica ha dicho, mi Señor. - Draco, vestido con una túnica negra y una máscara plata, hace una reverencia y da dos pasos atrás una vez que termina de hablar. Le costo conseguir que su tía accediera a convocar al Lord, pero ahora que todos escucharon el relato Bellatrix está más agitada que de costumbre y él podría asegurar que está orgullosa.

-Me alegra tu progreso, Malfoy. Sin embargo yo ya poseo esa información, así como la famosa Varita de Saúco, que era propiedad de Albus Dumbledore. - El Lord comenzó a pasear por el salón, intimidándolos. - Verán, estoy familiarizado con la leyenda... Por eso quise que Ollivander fuera un prisionero. Hace poco visité el colegio y también la horripilante sepultura que lo empaña, no fue difícil hacerme con tan preciado objeto, gracias a la ayuda de Severus fue aún más sencillo. Es por eso que aunque aprecio que hayas confirmado mi teoría, no me sirve de nada la información que me traes. - Draco aprieta los puños con enojo, la sangre sucia debería saber algo más. Lo mejor sería dejarse de delicadezas y arrancarle la información de una manera más brutal, sin ningún tipo de compasión como un cuarto, o como la comida, la ropa... Incluso los hechizos sanadores. - Pero como soy demasiado benevolente y sé que la chica no es fácil te ayudaré. Ahora traedla aquí.

Los tres mortífagos que están en el lugar se miran entre ellos. Bellatrix se muestra emocionada por saber lo que hará su Señor, Draco y Lucius en cambio no están dispuestos a permitir que nadie, sea quien sea, se encargue de la prisionera. El patriarca lee en la mirada de su hijo que él no quiere ni va a dejar que le arrebaten su juguete más preciado. Y es eso lo que le hace arriesgarse.

-Mi Señor, si me diera la oportunidad estoy seguro de que yo personalmente podría hacer algo. - Los ojos rojos se posan en él y Lucius traga pesadamente, sabiendo que no está exactamente en posición de negociar, pero es un Malfoy por Merlín, y ellos nunca se dejan doblegar.

El vestigio de Tom Riddle miró a su subordinado, evaluándolo. Es cierto que Lucius y su familia han cometido demasiados errores a lo largo de los años, pero es verdad también que han tenido grandes agallas y mucha astucia al momento de zafarse de grandes problemas e incluso a la hora de no ir a Azkaban en la primera guerra. Obviamente esa familia sabe muy bien como escaparse de los malos ratos; a él no le gustan los traidores -pese a Pettegrew- y sabe muy bien que Lucius, Narcissa o Draco pueden traicionarlo si se ven muy mal parados. Pero si en algún momento los reclutó fue por su gran poder de influencia en la sociedad, poder que todavía mantienen -pese a todo- y que él necesita.

No es necesario dejarles una libertad de acción total sino que con un poco será más que suficiente, solo es cuestión de tener a todos felices. Hacer que la vieja guardia tenga preferencia por encima de todos los ineptos que muchos contrataron como carroñeros. No es bueno ponerse en contra a aquellos que siempre te siguieron, por más que solo sean eslabones que no te importen en absoluto.

Es hora de aplicar la política de pan y circo.

-Han tenido demasiado tiempo a la impura, Lucius. Sin embargo yo no voy a sacarla de su poder. Dije que la trajeran, Malfoy. - Se dirige a Draco, quien asiente y sale en busca de la mujer.

* * *

Malfoy ha cumplido cada palabra dicha al pie de la letra desde que ella habló, obligada. Ha cumplido todo tan genialmente bien que ahora se ve en la situación de pasar mucho tiempo sola, tanto que comienza a extrañar cualquier compañía... Aunque sea la de él.

Aunque también le ha permitido pensar con claridad y es eso lo que la ha ayudado a idear un plan. Los muy desgraciados que la tienen prisionera quieren que ella los ayude brindándoles información, pues bien, ella buscaría la manera de confundirlos a base de falsos datos que pudieran lograr que Voldemort baje la guardia y descuide los horrocruxes, concentrándose en otros asuntos.

Claro que a su vez tendría que obtener un beneficio propio.

Entonces la idea era simple: embaucar a Malfoy, ganar tiempo y salir de allí.

Es en esos momentos cuando se pregunta qué fue lo que sucedió con la Hermione asustada y débil de hace poco tiempo atrás, respondiéndose inmediatamente que aún tiene esa debilidad solapada en su interior. Pero ella ya ha dejado que la dobleguen demasiado y no está dispuesta a dejarse doblegar en esos momentos, no cuando al fin entiende que ya no puede dejarse ganar. Es una Gryffindor y tiene valentía, y es también una hija de muggles bien orgullosa de su origen, muchas gracias.

Por eso mismo los mortífagos y su líder pueden irse al demonio.

Ya no hay nada que esa guerra pueda quitarle, la separaron de sus padres al tener que desmemoriarlos, muchos conocidos han muerto, Malfoy se encargó de arrebatarle la virginidad y las muchas odiseas que ha pasado en esos siete años que lleva en el mundo mágico le han ido quitando de a poco la dulce inocencia de la niñez, después de todo no puedes enfrentarte a la muerte y seguir viviendo en una nube. Y fue cada golpe recibido el que hizo que la cruda realidad se abriera paso en su entendimiento, y es ése mismo hecho el que la hizo darse cuenta de que con llorar y bañarse enérgicamente no conseguirá borrar el pasado, no va a morir solo por cerrar los ojos y desearlo.

La guerra no va a acabar por más que ella se duerma deseándolo cada noche.

El rastro de Draco no va a irse por más empeño que ella ponga y el dolor no va a desaparecer ni aunque lo intente.

Con un suspiro se levanta de su cama y camina hacia la ventana, aburrida ya de tanto encierro, harta de leer libros que no le enseñan nada y sobrecogida por la falta de compañía. Lo único lo suficientemente atractivo que tiene a la vista son los hermosos jardines de aquella Mansión; adornados con bellas rosas, narcisos y amapolas, un pequeño lago con un puente para atravesarlo y un gran bosque de acacias y eucaliptos al fondo, dándole un aire tenebroso. Ella está ensimismada mirado el paisaje de afuera cuando la puerta se abre y entonces voltea, sorprendida.

Tiembla involuntariamente al ver a Malfoy parado en el umbral, observándola fijamente.

Los ojos grises recorren su figura detenidamente, posándose más tiempo del necesario en sus senos, su cuello y sus labios; el hombre parece hambriento y ella siente temor cuando el pensamiento de que él pueda venir por más de lo que ya le ha arrebatado la golpea casi dolorosamente, pero aún así no baja la mirada y se permite mirarlo de arriba a abajo, preguntándose cómo es posible que incluso con su "ropa de trabajo" se vea bien, al final cuando él se adentra en la habitación sus miradas por fin se encuentran y es allí cuando Hermione frunce el ceño. Malfoy parece agitado y con una tormenta en su interior y eso nunca es bueno.

Ella camina hasta llegar a su altura y se queda plantada en el lugar, insegura acerca de porque esa expresión de tormento adorna las facciones masculinas, mas la intención de Draco es otra y al tenerla tan cerca la toma del cuello acercándola a sus labios y robándole un apasionado beso en donde sus lenguas se encuentran y danzan juntas, pero cuando el aire es indispensable se separan y él puede ver las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios rojos e hinchados y los ojos cerrados que se abren poco a poco, cuando la ve, algo mareada pero con la mirada vidriosa es consciente de que por más cabrón que haya sido con la mujer aún puede provocar algo, aunque sea dolor, placer o un simple llanto. Es él quien puede adueñarse de ella en todos los sentidos y nadie más lo hará.

-Granger, tenemos un problema y requiero de tu participación positiva para arreglarlo. - Ella enfoca la mirada y luego vuelve a fruncir el ceño, confusa. - El Señor Oscuro solicita tu presencia. - Ahora abre los ojos desmesuradamente y comienza a temblar. - Resulta que la información que me distes ya la conocía, por lo que ha decidido interrogarte personalmente...

-Malfoy, ¡NO! - Hermione retrocede y comienza a correr por la habitación, asustada. Si Voldemort la interroga estará todo perdido. - Juro que haré lo que quieras, pero no lo permitas. - Ofrece desesperadamente.

-No está en mí el evitarlo, Granger. Aunque... podemos hacer un trato. - Ella se detiene y lo mira. - Te saco los recuerdos de lo sucedido en mi cuarto, ya que no nos conviene que se sepa y protejo tu mente con un hechizo. A cambio vuelves a dormir en mi cama. - Hermione asiente.

-Lo que sea, Malfoy.

-De acuerdo, _Accio botellas de cristal. _- Un montón de botellitas de cristal iguales a las que usaban en pociones entraron en el cuarto volando. Draco las tomó en sus manos y luego le tendió la varita a Hermione, quien lo mira asombrada. - No puedo extraer yo mismo tus recuerdos, tendrás que hacerlo tú. - Ella cabecea afirmativamente y toma la varita en sus manos.

-Bien.- Cierra los ojos y se concentra en el momento en el que Malfoy la lleva a su dormitorio, enfoca todo lo sucedido ese día; los hechizos sanadores, la comida, el elfo y la infernal forma en que se adueño de ella. Pone la varita en su sien y lento la va retirando al tiempo que una hebra plateada de consistencia entre gaseosa y líquida es depositada en uno de los frascos.

Malfoy se apresura a tapar el recipiente y lo deja sobre la cama, que es lo más cercano, y entonces volvió sus ojos a la figura de la chica quien miraba de la varita al frasco con el recuerdo y luego a uno vacío, como sopesando una idea.

-Granger, no tenemos todo el jodido día y aún falta mucho por hacer.

-Necesito guardar otro recuerdo, es importante.- Se muerde el labio, nerviosa.

-No voy a proteger a Potty.

-¡No se trata de Harry, grandísimo idiota! - Él abre los ojos y luego enarca una ceja, se acerca a ella hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de su cara y sonríe.

-¿Qué vas a darme a cambio? - La ve tragar pesadamente y ensancha su sonrisa.

-Te dije que haría lo que quisieras, quieres que duerma en tu cama, pues bien, eso haré. Y si quisieras que fuera un maldito mono de circo también lo sería.

-Bien, muy bien... Excelente de hecho.- Él le acerca dos botellitas más.- Además de tan preciado recuerdo tuyo, extrae también esta conversación. Ella toma una de las botellas.

Hermione se vuelve a concentrar, buscando esta vez en su memoria el momento exacto en que desmemorio a sus padres y les implanto la idea de irse a Australia. Podría morir en ese conflicto bélico, pero no iba a permitir que nadie dañara a la única familia que tenía. Así, otra hebra fue depositada en un segundo recipiente. Luego extrae también la conversación de momentos antes y le devuelve todos los frascos y la varita a Draco.

-Listo. - Malfoy la vuelve a observar fijamente, al final exhala un suspiro cansado y cumple con su parte del trato.

-De acuerdo, Granger, voy a realizar un hechizo de magia negra y probablemente no sea agradable pero es lo único que puedo hacer por tu mente sin que se den cuenta de lo que hice.- Ella asiente, insegura.- Bien, hora de actuar. _Obscurus Mens_.- Un rayo violeta golpea la cabeza de la mujer y la vista se le desenfoca unos momentos, pasado eso, ella rápidamente parpadea confundida, subiendo la mirada primero hasta sus labios y luego hasta llegar a sus ojos; y cuando la comprensión llega a la mente de ella pega un salto y se aleja casi corriendo. Él respira aliviado de saber que todo marchaba conforme a sus planes.- Vamos, sangre sucia, nos esperan.- Así, ambos salieron rumbo al salón donde se encuentra el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Bien, aquí está ya el capítulo 10.^^ ¿Qué les parece? Yo amé escribirlo, no sé porque. Siempre disfruto cada capí, pero este en especial me tiene mega feliz. Será por todo lo que pase para poder escribirlo.**_

_**En fin, ¿no me demore tanto, eh? Espero que no.**_

_**Ahora quiero agradecer por los reviews, lamento no haber respondido. Estuve sin pc, por eso no tuvieron una contestación y tampoco colgué la imagen de Agnes. Bue, mejor agradezco, mención especial para: patty 15, Maggie Night, azu23blood, Abytutis, Basileya, ILSly, Linok y jazz (gracias por tres!).**_

_**No tengo más que decirles, así que me despido.**_

_**Saludos,**_

_**Ceci.**_

_**P/D: La coincidencia de que ILSly y yo hayamos actualizado prácticamente juntas es eso, una coincidencia. xD.**_


	11. XI: Frente a Voldemort

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK.**_

_**Beta: ILSly.**_

_**Dedicatoria: A mi sister Natt, que cumple años mañana. Happy BirthDay sis, tendrás tu tan esperado presente de mi parte. Love you.**_

* * *

_**El placer del dolor**_

_**Capítulo 11: Frente a Voldemort.**_

El trayecto hasta el salón nunca te pareció tan largo y pesado.

Eres consciente de que Granger camina arrastrando los pies a tu lado pero al menos los motivos que ella tenga para moverse tan lentamente son justificados, a diferencia de los tuyos. Ella como prisionera teme que la lleves a algún lado en donde pueda obtener aún más castigos... Algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que el hechizo que utilizaste para proteger sus recuerdos simula una especie de amnesia a corto plazo. En veinticuatro horas recordará todo nuevamente.

Tus motivos, sin embargo, son inconclusos.

Ni siquiera tú sabes porque caminas tan despacio tal como si llevaras una carga demasiado pesada como para soportar sobre tus hombros. Quizás sea que tu parte egoísta se niega a dejar que nadie salvo tú pueda divertirse con lo único que te tiene distraído en esa casa, porque es esa impura quien mantiene vivo en ti el interés de acabar con todos los nacidos muggles que puedas.

Para eso te convertiste en Mortífago. Para poder descargar parte de la furia que sentías cada vez que Hermione Granger te ganaba en clase, para poder demostrar de esa manera que eres más inteligente que ella. Para desquitarte con la gente de su clase y para lastimar a Potter y Weasley de una manera contundente. No serán las mejores excusas, pero son las tuyas. Así como lo es ella.

Probablemente si te hubieras obsesionado con Lovegood de la misma manera no te importaría tanto, de hecho no podrías haberlo conseguido. Estás seguro de que pueden tener prisioneros de mayor valor, alguien como la pobretona por ejemplo, pero ninguno sería tan importante. En el tiempo que Granger lleva metida en la mansión has desarrollado un fuerte instinto posesivo que no se aminora con nada.

Ella es tuya, totalmente tuya.

Fue gracias a ti que ella vislumbro la maldad y dejo la inocencia atrás, es un arduo trabajo de años de perfeccionamiento el que hiciste pero ahora que puedes ver los resultados estás más que satisfecho de haber cumplido semejante logro. Después de todo ¿quién sino tú fue el primero en enseñarle lo que ella representa en tu círculo social? ¿Acaso no deseaste que la petrificaran en el segundo curso? Sí, sin duda tú fuiste el primero en enseñarle la maldad, aún a la corta edad de 12 años.

Es por eso que tratas de demorar el mayor tiempo posible la entrada a esa parte de la casa, sin embargo, cuando ya es inevitable el retrasar más la presencia de ambos sin que el Lord se enfade te toca componer un gesto indescifrable en el rostro y empujar las grandes puertas del salón.

Eres consciente de la forma en la que todas las miradas se posan en ustedes y también sabes que tanto tú como la prisionera están siendo sometidos a un análisis rotundo; incluso puedes darte cuenta de la fuerza de la intromisión del Señor Oscuro en tus recuerdos, bloqueas algunos mostrándole imágenes falsas y suprimes un gemido cuando acaba contigo.

Dejas a Hermione parada en el centro de la habitación y te ubicas a la derecha de tu padre, ahora eres un testigo más de la forma en la que ella tiembla e intenta detener la Legeremancia, sin conseguirlo. Aún así te sientes satisfecho de saber que la protegiste lo suficiente como para no correr riesgos. No sabes exactamente qué es lo que hará Voldemort, pero esperas que se limite solamente a vagar por sus memorias y no la presione demasiado.

De lo contrario el resultado puede ser catastrófico para ti.

-Bienvenida, ¿Granger, no? Espero que mis chicos te traten bien.- La mueca de miedo en el rostro femenino es evidente y el mago oscuro esboza una sonrisa de pura diversión solo de verla.- Aunque podría asegurar por tu aspecto a que sí lo hacen... Por cierto, ¿quién eligió ese vestido? Me gustaría felicitarla.- La risa histérica y chillona de Bellatrix inunda el salón, aparentemente feliz de que el Lord le dedique una especie de cumplido.- Muy bien, verás muchacha, me han informado de que Potter busca una varita más poderosa para poder derrotarme... Lamento decirte que esa varita la poseo yo.- Ella lo mira con asombro, sin saber de donde pudo haber sacado esa información aquel ser.

-No sé de que está hablando...

-¡Callate! No te he dado permiso de abrir la boca, niña.- Ante semejante reto, todos se sobresaltan. No es bueno hacer enojar al jefe.- Poco me importa si crees estar a mi altura como para hablarme, sin duda lo haces, pero permíteme aclararte de que no es así.- siseó con voz más peligrosa que un simple grito.

La tensión se respira en el ambiente, el Lord parece verdaderamente enfadado y todos allí están pendientes de lo que suceda en ese instante. Hermione Granger es una Gryffindor desde la punta del pelo a la de los pies; una mujer que no se amedrenta con nada y que sin duda está dispuesta a demostrarlo, tiene los labios abiertos en una muda réplica que muere en su garganta al momento de cruzar su mirada con Draco Malfoy. Él parece querer comunicarle un mensaje mudo que ella no termina de comprender totalmente pero del cual sí capta el significado principal:

"Cierra la maldita boca".

Voldemort expedía un halo de furia que amenazaba con debilitarla lo suficiente como para demostrarle temor, aún si no era eso lo que ella quería. Seguía con los ojos fijos en los grises de Draco, mirándolo abiertamente sin reparar en que todos lo habían notado. Sin darle ningún tipo de atención a las personas que los rodean.

-Puedo ver que la tienes bien entrenada, Malfoy. - La voz oscura los saca a todos de sus cavilaciones, el rubio mira a su Señor con reverencia y haciendo una inclinación le responde.

-Solo intento que la impura le demuestre el respeto que usted merece, mi Señor. - Por algún motivo, los ojos castaños se llenan de lágrimas al escuchar esa frase. Ella casi podía asegurar que Malfoy le estaba enviando ese mudo mensaje para protegerla, y ahora salía con que era porque debía respetar a un psicópata... Irónico. Nada dejaba de ser irónico.

-Una excelente acción de su parte, sin dudas. En cuanto a ti, pequeña, no pareces saber mucho más de lo que ya dijiste, por lo que; al menos por unos momentos, puedo dejarte en paz. - Hermione compone un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro, ¿realmente ella contó algo? ¿Por qué no lo recuerda? - Será mejor que la lleven al lugar de donde salió. Bellatrix, encárgate. Lucius, sal de aquí. Tú te quedas, Draco.

Fue entonces que la prisionera fue tomada fieramente de los pelos y empujada hacia la puerta. Por impulso se resistió a la orden e intento quedarse en el salón, no queriendo dejar al blondo, una acción que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Sin embargo, la fuerza aplicada por Lestrange fue obviamente superior por lo que igualmente terminó avanzando.

Mientras tanto, el Lord se dedicó a analizar profundamente a Draco, notando que el asco que le profesa a la mujer sigue intacto por lo que si tiene algún motivo para protegerla como lo hizo, debe ser importante en extremo. Es probable que el muchacho quiera encargarse de destruirla, hecho del que él no va a quejarse, pero no quiere que nada se interponga con sus planes.

Derrotar a Potter y comenzar su imperio es lo primordial.

Está claro que Malfoy necesita que le refresquen la memoria en cuanto a cuál es la tarea que debe llevar a cabo. Poco importa si contra todos los pronósticos logró que ella hablara; está a la vista que la impura tiene alguna especie de vínculo, bastante contradictorio, con su captor y eso resulta una buena arma si se sabe usar bien. Pero si el chico creía que podía pasar por sobre su autoridad estaba realmente equivocado.

Draco por su parte aguardaba con una mezcla de ansiedad e intriga lo que fuera que el Señor Oscuro quisiera comunicarle; claramente el Lord había encontrado algo sospechoso en la actitud de Granger, y no solo el Lord sino que Bellatrix sería una especie de grano en el trasero como no consiguiera hacerle entender a la prisionera que él no era alguien por quien debiera preocuparse.

Tampoco necesitaba que saliera la vena heroica tan típica de Gryffindor.

-Debo admitir que no esperé que me creyeras tan idiota, Malfoy. - Los ojos grises chocaron con las rendijas rojas, de repente sintiendo la opresión del mago oscuro en su mente y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Pudo observar tal como un espectador mudo y congelado la forma en la que las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido con Hermione corrían por sus memorias; fue consciente de Voldemort era otro testigo presente que no había estado antes.

Una presencia invisible que de alguna manera lograba hacerlo sentir una furia indescriptible que sabía no era propia; pero estaba allí embargándolo, llenándolo y consumiéndolo.

Era como enojarse con uno mismo y necesitar sacarlo de alguna manera.

Una sensación apremiante de peligro inminente y aún así no podía escapar. Se sentía como lava corriendo por sus venas, dándole una especie de fuerza bruta pero lastimando al mismo tiempo; y él no sabía si dejarse consumir o presentar pelea. Sin embargo, Draco no era estúpido y sabía lo suficiente como para estar seguro que rebelarse no le ayudaría ni siquiera un poco; obviamente estaba jodido.

Pero al menos había soportado la intromisión y la leve posesión mejor que Potter, quizá podía sentirse medianamente satisfecho. Y sin duda lo haría si no supiera que ahora venía el verdadero castigo.

-No me sorprende que protejas a la sangre sucia, aunque espero que hayas tenido motivos mucho más importantes que simplemente el follar, muchacho. Sé que eres un adolescente idiota y por ende no entiendes completamente tu función aquí; pero necesito que consigas información, no que pases por un proceso de reproducción. A partir de hoy, Malfoy, tendrás una sesión de entrenamiento diario con Bellatrix por la mañana; en la noche me encargaré yo mismo.

* * *

_**Hola! Merlín, siento mucho mi tardanza... Pero ya volví. O al menos con un nuevo capítulo xD. Aunque fue corto... aún tengo una especie de bloqueo contra el que estoy peleando. Pero bueh. No importa, pensemos en cosas lindas... **_

_**¡Como sus hermosos 15 reviews! GRACIAS! A quienes tienen cuenta les respondí, a los anónimos, sorry aún no puedo U_U. En fin, pero los leí y adoré a todos. Mención especial para: Serena Princesita Hale, patty 15, Abytutis, ILSly, Kimi Alexa Infinity, dragoncitamalfoy, Basileya, Linok, Maggie Night, Oschii, sally, Julianna, LylyanneBlack, elvis chocitto y minako marie.**_

_**También les informo que, aunque me demore un poco más, haré un video conmemorativo y promocional del fic cuando alcancemos los 100 revs. Serán imágenes de lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, ya que no quiero dar spoilers del resto de la historia. Pero están avisadas. De paso es como un premio, por la espera.^^**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Ceci.**_


	12. Nota de autora

Nota de autora:

¿Cómo puede una comenzar una nota sin sentirse tan mal por la extensa demora? Pues no hay manera, la verdad.

Intenté poner un simple "hola..." pero me parece algo vano para pedir disculpas, ¿no? En fin, a eso he venido. Quiero disculparme por el GRAN retraso que tengo. Siempre, incluso en historias anteriores, publico notas cuando me demoro tanto.

Lo siento.

No hay más palabras que decir, salvo esperar que sepan entenderlo. NO, NO VOY A DEJAR ESTE FIC, por si alguien se lo pregunta, sólo tengo un bloqueo mental que no me deja terminar el capítulo 12.

¿Por qué se los digo? Porque se lo merecen -así como también que actualice ya-, porque siguen este fic que, gracias a ustedes, ganó en los Dramione Awards y tiene casi 100 reviews en menos de 15 capítulos.

Es su apoyo constante el que me anima a intentar aumentar aunque sea un párrafo por día.

Realmente no viene al caso la razón del bloqueo, ya que no me gusta nada andar dispersando mi vida, pero puedo decirles que estoy pasando por momentos complicados aunque no lo demuestre. Hay gente que lo sabe, que me lee, y con quien tengo bastante contacto, pero aún así intento que no se sepa lo que pasa... Díganle orgullo, ya que puede que lo sea.

Por ahora me despido y les digo que nos veremos en la próxima actualización... Que si Merlín, Salazar, Dios, Buda y todas las deidades quieren será en la primer semana de junio. Sería genial antes, pero la veo difícil.

Saludos,

Ceci.


End file.
